Why It Is Bad Luck To Have A Woman Aboard
by Teanni
Summary: Bad luck leads Valentina on board of the Black Pearl. She travels as a blind passenger and tries to rob the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing good can come of that, right? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, not the characters, not the plot, nothing at all, alright? Fine, now that we got this straight .. *winks*  
  
Why it is bad luck to have a woman aboard  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I sat there, my head propped up on my hand lazily, watching him with an odd fascination while he told his story. Actually I was not as much fascinated by what he said as I was by the highly astonishing fact that he was still actually capable of talking after tossing back those sheer endless amounts of rum. He gesticulated excessively while he continued telling his story, chuckling childishly here and there at jokes I didn't get - I guess they must have passed me by, because I was still sober - then he downed his next mug of rum (by that time I had stopped counting) and noisily smashed it with a loud clatter down on the table so that the last remaining drops spilled over the rim like a tiny cascading waterfall.  
  
He stopped talking and stared at me. I briefly wondered what it was he wanted from me. It was almost morning and I was tired. Who would have thought that this would take so long? There was hardly anybody left in this rundown, dang little tavern - well, except for a few passed out drunks and of course, the owner and a waitress who was looking at us impatiently as if she was begging us with her eyes to finally leave, but after all we were paying customers and so she couldn't throw us out on the street -at least not yet.  
  
"Hey, Liz, another one," I called out almost sounding a tiny bit annoyed, finally remembering why he was looking at me so strangely, more so than usual at least. "Let's hope it's the last one," I added under my breath when she came to our table. Said waitress nodded and rolled her eyes. She headed for the bar and returned after a few seconds from the bar with a refilled mug for my drinking buddy. To be honest he was doing the drinking and I was waiting for him to finally pass out, but enough with the details. God, why didn't I hit him over the head with a club? In any case it would have been a lot quicker than this and also more satisfactory.  
  
"Sooo, did I......did I tell ya about the time I met that terrible little strumpet? Brought me nothin' but bad luck.......," he slurred at me squinting together his coal rimmed eyes as if he was putting an extra hard effort into making out my face. "Do I know ya, mate?" he asked while the mug hovered indecisively in front of his lips.  
  
"Aye, you do," I answered truthfully and he tossed back a huge mouth full of rum in approval of my answer, not bothering to ask for my name or anything else. Drunks were so delightfully unsuspecting. I crossed my arms over me chest and leaned back in my chair, which made a loud creaking noise as I did so. "But pray continue!" I said. At least this could turn out to be interesting if not entertaining.  
  
"I was jus' setting me sails to leave Port Royal.." "As if..," I thought. He was happy his crew hadn't sailed off leaving him to the gallows. "......when I noticed her on board of me ship.....must 'ave decided to come as a blind passenger or somethin'. Should 'ave drowned her like a rat, right when I first laid me eyes on her," he said in between two enormous gulps. "Anyways...."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was standing at the stir of his ship, the Black Pearl. His ship.......those words repeated over and over in his head while a huge grin spread over his face. Maybe those two lovebirds back in Port Royal had finally found each other, but he, on the other hand, was finally reunited with his one true love. He whistled a happy tune to himself while his lively brown eyes scanned the blue horizon ahead.  
  
His first mate came up to him and slapped him on the shoulder comradely. A newly acquired silver ring was shimmering on his huge and bulgy hand in the sunlight. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship and that was perhaps the reason why he had acted right according to the code when he first laid his eyes on it. Take everything, give nothing back. The rest of the crew was on deck scurrying here and there busily. Wherever you looked you could see nothing but content and happy faces. Well, at least on deck. Down at the cargo, in the dark bowls of the ship where all sorts of plunder was stored, there was one person who didn't look happy at all. In fact she was fuming.  
  
It was the most ridiculous thing - a shame really. If anybody from her guild ever found out, she would be everybody's laughingstock for weeks or probably even longer. A thief, robbed by a pirate. She was not even that bad a thief, to begin with. Thievery was in itself a form of art, she had been told as a child and with the passing of the years she had come the agree with that statement. Like an actor a good thief had to be able to play many roles. One day she would pretend to be a well-educated lady from Bristol sauntering with her little white umbrella over the market place, the next a drunk wench lurking in a dark alley. Actually she was quite good at what she was doing, she was what you would call a natural, but that night at the docks could undoubtedly be labelled as special circumstances, which made the whole incident a little less shameful, at least she thought so, but not less infuriating.  
  
She was just walking home from a hard day of work, her pockets filled with all sorts of objects of value: tiny trinkets she had managed to steal from extremely fat and also extremely rich looking ladies at noon, while they fanned themselves, busy with watching expensive dresses - the latest fashion straight from London - that were by tons to tiny for them, a golden watch she had taken from some stiff lipped British gentleman, followed by a few gold coins and a beautifully made silver ring, her favourite piece. She had chosen the way through the docks, because the smell of the sea soothed her and she liked watching the ships that lay there, gently rocking back and forth on the water and also because no respectable citizen would ever cross her path in this part of town at this ungodly hour.  
  
She briefly cast a glance towards the sea, just out of habit, just because she always did when she passed by, but than froze in tracks. Through the mist that hovered over the calm silvery surface of the sea she saw a ship approach. The first thought that crossed her mind was: not again! She felt fear creep up inside of her, not for her life, but for her gold. If that was that god damned ghost ship that had passed through Port Royal a couple of weeks ago, her chances on getting away with fruits of her labour were bordering on zero.  
  
She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. This was so annoying; also it was bad for business. People around here had grown cautious for a while, barely leaving there houses. Now that it was finally wearing off those bastards had to return. Of course! How could it be otherwise? God, sometimes life really sucked!  
  
Well, now she had two options: stay and watch what would happen next or run away like a headless chicken. She chose the first one and hid behind a few stashed up cargo boxes. As the ship came closer she could make out the crew much more clearly. They were moving on deck, running here and there busy as bees, preparing to take berth. The ship came closer and closer and with every second she could make out new details. This definitely wasn't the old Pearl. On the upside those guys didn't turn into rotting corpses when they stepped into the moonlight, as she noticed by closely examining everything, but on the downside they were still pirates and so the guild's most important rule applied: Never trust another thief, especially not a pirate. Nevertheless her curiosity compelled her to stay just a little bit longer (the guild's rule number two: never miss out a good opportunity to rob another thief) and that was the mistake that let to her downfall.  
  
What on earth were those pirates doing there at this time a night? For one, they were probably not really welcome in Port Royal given the recent pirate raids, hence the sneakiness. They were probably just stashing up supplies and suddenly the whole matter became less interesting, now that she had found out what this was all about. After a few minutes of watching the ship land and the sailor's leave their vessel, she finally decided to head home. Sadly enough she chose just the wrong moment, because she crashed into something soft and solid when she slipped out of her hideout. Luckily her reflexes immediately set in; a thief never forgets to steal even when surprised.  
  
"Sorry, lass," said a deep male voice. A strong and rough hand helped her up, "Next time watch were yer going, aye?" She muttered something under her breath and quickly scurried away. On her way home the young woman smiled to herself, while her finger's played with a golden crucifix she had just pick pocketed. She was just about to put it into the tiny bag that hung from her belt and held the other things she had stolen in the course of this day, when she noticed it was gone. Damn! Never trust a pirate!  
  
Gibbs opened the small brown bag he had managed to sneak from the young lass with a content grin. He whistled through his teeth while he went through its contents. Damn! Who would have known? The young lass was a thief. A good one - he had to give her that, but also inexperienced. After rummaging for a while through the bag he found a plain silver ring at its bottom. There were no engraftments on it, it was perfectly polished without any scratches on it. He starred at it in fascination while it lay in his palm, shimmering in a bluish gleam in the moonlight. Somehow it seemed to call to him and he slipped it on his finger without giving it a second thought.  
  
The young thief, in the meantime, was fuming with rage. Not only had she been robbed, but now she couldn't pay her debts to the guild anymore. Every thief in Port Royal had to give half of his loot to the elders. Last time, the Black Pearl arrived she hadn't been able to pay her tribute. The guild was forgiving, the guild was her family, but fail twice and your brothers and sisters wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat. So she really had no other choice. If she stayed she was as good as dead. There was only one option left. She had to get back her loot somehow. The young thief shook her head angrily and erupted in a series of curses that would have even made the roughest sailor blush.  
  
"Well," she thought grimly, "I guess that means I'm going on a little sailing trip." She cringed her nose in disapproval - after all a day's worth of hard work had just been lost over her own stupidity. The young woman turned on her heels and sneaked back to the docks. Those blasted Pirates!  
  
So that was why she was now cowering behind some boxes. Not that she was particularly unhappy hiding behind this particular boxes, as they were all filled with gold statues and jewels. Maybe this trip would pay off after all. She smiled to herself and unconsciously reached for her pockets that were now stuffed with gold and close to bursting. If she managed to sneak from the ship undetected this would be the greatest robbery in the history of the guild. Her - stealing form the crew of the Black Pearl - who would have know!  
  
Nevertheless it still bugged her enormously that she had been outwitted by that fat pirate. The frown returned to her face, but she quickly chased those thoughts away. All that mattered now was getting away with her treasures without being noticed. She figured that by now the sun was up. It was hard to tell in the grey twilight of the cargo deck. So she would wait until night. She had to find out where this journey was going. If she was lucky they would stop at the next port to spent their newly acquired riches on wrenches and rum and she would be able to leave. Stupid pirates! The likes of them had no sense of business. Gold always ran through their fingers like water.  
  
She spent the day with waiting and stretching her tired limbs from time to time. Finally when the activity on deck had considerably diminished, as she could tell from the peaceful calmness that had engulfed the ship by nightfall, she decided that it was time to leave her hideout. Her feet hurried soundlessly over the wooden planks. Out of the storage room, and upstairs. Always staying in the shadows, her senses keen, her movements fluid from years of practise. She stopped. She was almost on deck. This would turn out to be the most difficult part of her escape. One wrong move and she would be detected. Carefully she set one foot on deck, half expecting somebody to cry out any second, but nothing happened. One steps, two steps, even three. The young woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then suddenly she felt a sharp and cold blade pressed to her throat. It glittered in the moonlight dangerously and her eyes became huge as saucers at the sight of it. A pair of strong arms had taken hold of her and kept her from running away.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have 'ere. A blind passenger..on me ship...," a male voice whispered into her ear. His breath smelled of rum.  
  
She was roughly turned around so that she came face to face with the pirate that had captured her, the deadly knife never leaving her throat. The man's eyes scrutinized her curiously. The young woman - barely recognizable as such - wore men's cloth, a simple brown trouser, a dirty shirt that could have once been white - at least by a lucky guess. Her hair was hidden completely under a black bandana. She could probably be quite attractive once you threw her into a bathtub and scrubbed all the dirt off her.  
  
She yelped as his hands reached out unexpectedly to search her for weapons. He found two dagger, one in each of her knee high boots and two handful of gold - to be precisely the gold she had stolen from him. He threw her weapons overboard with a quick movement of his hand and she wistfully followed their flight with her eyes.  
  
"Isn't that a surprise. The littl' bird is a thief," the knife was pressed a little bit harder against her throat. This was not good! "Give me one reason not to kill ya right away," he hissed.  
  
"Parley?" she asked with a shaking voice. Her vis-à-vis didn't budge an inch. "I thought everybody had the right to parley," she protested. "After all even you have to follow the code."  
  
He rolled his eyes. Somehow she had the impression that the word 'parley' didn't seem to sit to well with him. "Yes, so what is it ya won't te talk about with the captain?"  
  
She gathered her wits. Everything depended on her next answer. "Well, for one that he can't blame me for trying. As I can tell from spending all day hiding on his cargo deck, he would have done exactly the same. He sure never skips an opportunity to pillage and plunder, doesn't he? After all we are all thieves....he will understand." She managed to fake a confidant grin. She looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to bring me to your captain now?"  
  
Somehow the whole conversation seemed to amuse him immensely as he shook his head and laughed. "Already talking te 'im."  
  
"Oh," was all she managed to get out.  
  
"But don't ya worry...Ya'll live. Today's a happy day: escaped the gallows, set sails for Tortuga on me very own ship. The Pearl is finally mine. So that means I'm in a good mood, which also means I won't kill ya," he said with a lopsided grin on his face. He removed the dagger from her throat and stepped back slowly. She suddenly felt much better. The young woman looked at him expectantly while she rubbed her throat. His blade had not left a single scratch, but it seemed to her as if she could still feel the cold steel pressed against her throat, even though it was now gone.  
  
"Now where are me manners?..I usually present meself to a woman before I ask her to undress herself. Captain Jack Sparrow," he said tipping his three-sided hat casually.  
  
"What?!" She gaped for air, half doing a double take. Maybe her ears had played a trick on her. He couldn't be serious.  
  
But judging from the exasperate expression on his face he was. "Are we going to stand 'ere all night or are ya going to get started sometime?"  
  
"Listen I may be a thief, but even I have some sense of honour!" she answered him, her irritation apparent in her voice.  
  
"Of course, ya do," somehow his response sounded a tad bit ironic. "And as ya are such an honourable person ya are surely going to agree that it is only right and proper I check ya haven't taken anything else, savvy? Look I hate to disappoint ya, but ya aren't exactly me type - so no worries. Would ya please strip now, so we can get this over with?"  
  
She blushed beet red, but nevertheless he had a point. Her finger were shaking while she undressed. This was so degrading.  
  
"I'm sorry, lass, but ya tried to steal from me and we both now that a thief can't be trusted," Jack said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.  
  
After a few seconds she had stripped down to her skivvies and was shaking because of the cold night breeze.  
  
"That one as well," he said indicating the bandana with the tip of his knife.  
  
She hesitate. Normally she only took it off when she was alone. Her life was a hard one. Better be mistaken for a boy, then being recognize as a woman and maybe get raped or worse. With a fast movement she removed the bandana before she could think about it too long and change her mind. A wave of jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
Jack quickly gathered up the clothes and searched them, barely paying any attention to the half naked woman standing before him. When it came to his plunder everything else lost importance. He found a few golden rings, some chains and silver coins. "I suppose ya just took those for the way, now didn't ya? Aren't we stealthy?"  
  
She shrugged with her shoulder, "I'm a hard working girl."  
  
"What's yer name?"  
  
"Valentina," she said avoiding to look at him. The whole situation was beyond embarrassing.  
  
"Here," he threw her his coat so that she could cover herself. Walking around in your skivvies at night on a ship full of pirates was not a good idea, even Jack knew that.  
  
"Don't I get my clothes back?" Valentina asked while she slipped on the coat. It was much too big for her and it smelled of the sea and, of course, rum.  
  
"Nay," he answered and picked up said clothes, rugs would also fit the description quite nicely, just to throw them overboard with a non-challent gesture as if it was the most natural thing on earth.  
  
"What on earth are you doing? Have you gone completely insane?" Valentina exclaimed and ran up to the railing just to watch her clothes float away on the waves of the ocean.  
  
"On the contrary, I just don't fancy having lice on me ship. Now come on let's get ya something to wear."  
  
Valentina was seldom dumbfound, but faced with such insolence - and she could have sworn that this was the most insolent behaviour she had ever come across in her life - all that she could do was just stand there with her mouth agape. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
What is the worst thing that can happen to a person who hates pirates? Being trapped with a whole crew of pirates on a ship in the Caribbean seas. Valentina was in a foul mood today. Who wouldn't be after what she had been through? For the duration of their trip to Tortuga, that was were they were headed, she was informed briefly, Captain Jack Sparrow had come up with some nice tasks to keep her busy. Currently she was swabbing the deck. Not that it made an awful lot of sense as people were constantly running back and forth, busy with working on deck, soiling the once clean floor again with their boots. With every move of her scrubber she mouthed the words: "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you", staring at the crew with eyes sparkling warningly. The men didn't seem impressed by her death glare, they barely paid any notice to her.  
  
She had seen the fat pirate again and it had taken all her will power not to try and choke him with her bare hands. Gibbs had stopped next to her with a smirk on his face, while her fingers clutched the scrubber in a death grip. "So we meet again, lass. Thanks fer the nice little treats ya gave me, eh? I especially liked the ring."  
  
Her knuckles turned white as her fingers tightened even closer around the brush. "Should have slit your throat that night, you bastard. This is all your fault!" Valentina hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, but I didn't force ya to come after me, lass. Ya should have paid a little more attention, then I wouldn't have been able to take yer loot. So in the end ya only have yerrself t' blame," he grinned down at her and then turned on his heels to return to his duties on ship. The young woman let out an angry growl and her eyes burned into Gibbs's bulgy retreating back. If she only had her daggers back, she thought darkly.  
  
Somewhere on deck a single voice intoned a song. She stopped working for a second, curious to hear the words. Valentina shouldn't have bothered, because she was not going to like what she would hear. The melody sounded quite nice, though. Soon the whole crew joined the chorus, including Captain Sparrow who sang the loudest of them all. "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," they bawled. Enough is enough! She rolled her eyes and put her hands to her ears, trying to block out the loud choir of voices.  
  
"God, why didn't he kill me the other night? He would have spared me this torture," the young woman thought to herself. She let out an angry huff and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"So, love, are we making any progress?" Jack asked. He had approached her again unbeknownst to her. How somebody who could barely walk straight because he seemed to drink rum like other people drank water had already managed to sneak up on her twice, was beyond her.  
  
"Yes, when it comes to driving me crazy *we* are just about this close," she made a gesture with her hand. She threw the scrubber in her water filled bucket so that thousands of drops splashed over its edge.  
  
"Believe me, love, the feeling's mutual," Jack said dryly, brushing the spilled water from his coat with his hand.  
  
"So what have you planned out for me, Jack?" she asked with resignation swinging in her voice, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Especially for ya it's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I planned to leave ya at Tortuga after all the Pearl's not some sort of passenger ship."  
  
"Fine by me," she said coolly, though she was thinking with discomfort about how she was going to survive at Tortuga, a place where the scum of the Caribbean gathered, without her weapons to defend herself  
  
"And? What do we say?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows while he leaned casually against the railing. If she shoved him now he would surely go overboard and if she was lucky there were some hungry sharks who hadn't had lunch yet, she thought evilly.  
  
"I hope we will be there soon, because I hate every second I have to spend on this bloody ship?" Valentina answered sarcastically.  
  
"You can always swim if ya think it's faster, love," Jack chuckled and motioned with his hand at the water behind him.  
  
The young woman let out a scream in frustration. "Do you never take anything serious?!"  
  
"Life's too short to be serious about it," and surprisingly what he said made sense. "Besides ya should be thankful - and might I stress the word thankful - I didn't even take it serious when ya tried to take me plunder. After all ya are still standing here and talking, breathing, in general being yer annoying self."  
  
"Well, don't you have places to be, Jack?", she purposely avoided calling him 'Captain Jack Sparrow' as he had pointed out before, "After all you are the Captain of the 'wonderful' ship and I'd *hate* to keep you from your duties."  
  
"Oh, I think they can wait just a little while longer. Actually I came to check if ya were doing the work I have given ya correctly. So, please, by all means, proceed!" he grinned broadly and stroke his goatee contently.  
  
~  
  
It was a small miracle that she had even reached the shelter of this tavern. The weathered sign over the door announced that this was the 'Queen of the Caribbean'. It also portrayed a barely clothed woman, probably to attract male customers. She let out a disgusted snort. On her way from the port to the tavern, she had barely left the Black Pearl, a nasty looking fellow attempted to drag her into a dark alley, perhaps to rob her or worse, but she escaped by kneeling him heartily in the groin and punching his younger companion in the face. Valentina rubbed her fist, flinching briefly when her fingers brushed across her bruised and already swollen knuckles. Tortuga apparently was the place where all the scum of the Caribbean gathered. No wonder those Pirates from the Pearl wanted to go there, perhaps they were drawn there magnetically.  
  
She shoved the doors open aggressively, realising some of her bottled up anger that had built up inside her from a couple of bad days in a row. Jack had done everything to turn her life into hell on earth. The young thief had blisters on her hands from scrubbing the deck.  
  
Her entrance earned her the attention of almost 40 men who stared at her hungrily. She wasn't that bad to look at now that she had cleaned up, it hadn't been her idea. Valentina had been forced to do so kicking and screaming, but never mind. Her skin was now slightly bronzed from working under the burning sun all day long, her black hair hung loosely and in waves around her shoulders and her sparkling brown eyes revealed a fiery temper.  
  
Valentina walked straight up to the bar, shards of broken glass cracked under her boots when she passed the whole length of the tavern with huge an energetic strides. "Rum, quick!" she ordered smashing some doubloons on the table, courtesy of the man who had attacked her previously. "Sure tis' s all ya want, darling," the bartender leered at her with a suggestive smirk on his face . "I would also want a knife to stab it in your ugly back, but I guess you can't hand me one of those.," she answered in a sweet voice, cocking her head innocently.  
  
The man laughed loudly, throwing back his head in amusement. "Quite the spitfire are we? Finally a heartily lass to me liking. What ya say? Drink's on the house." A rusty mug full of rum was placed in front of her. She smiled briefly as a thanks and raised her glass in his honour.  
  
Valentina walked through the tavern letting her eyes roam here and there, careful to keep away from the dangerous crowd, the ones who where too drunken or not drunken enough. Now all she had to do was get some money and weapons..She positioned herself in a corner near the window that was dimly light and therefore the perfect hideout. She could overlook the whole place perfectly, which allowed her to calmly search the tavern for her next potential victim.  
  
She was looking for the not to shabby looking type with a bit of money on him, but those kind of guys were hard to find in a town like this, where dangerous drunks and ugly wenches were just about everywhere. Soon an obnoxiously loud voice reached her ears. The young woman flinched. She knew this voice, to her it was as if somebody was scratching very slowly with his fingernails over a chalkboard.  
  
Valentina turned her head in the direction of the source of the voice and saw Jack Sparrow sitting at a table surrounded by an eager audience. In one hand he held a mug of rum, while the other was busy with playing with a lock of hair of a wench sitting on his knee.  
  
"And then I said..'if ya like ya can always swim'. Should have seen the little strumpets face. She was abso.absolutely dumbfound ," he slurred and grinned content with himself as his listeners laughed. She had never seen him this drunk and she had seen him drunk quite often recently, as she had inspired him quiet successfully to drinking by getting on his nerves all the time during the few days they had spent together on board of his ship.  
  
"Tell us about how you got the Pearl back, Jack," somebody exclaimed. This sentence sure turned a few heads. The ship was a legend throughout the whole Caribbean.  
  
While Jack was busy with telling his story, gesturing and grimacing excessively, a couple of nasty looking fellows approached the table unnoticed by everyone else but Valentina. They had an outlandish look about them, not that this was something particularly suspicious in a place like Tortuga, but somehow they didn't fit in at all. Those fellows looked a little bit too tidied up, as if they had never touched a single drop of alcohol in their lives and woke up every morning with every single sleek black hair in place. Dressed all in black they approached Jack's table like shadows, creeping up from different directions and closing in on him slowly but steadily. The young woman gulped nervously, even from where she was sitting the situation looked......uncomfortable. Someone was deeply in trouble and that particular someone, being Jack Sparrow, didn't even take notice that those dangerous looking men were already surrounding him, not until one of them set down across from him.  
  
"Well, if that isn't Jack Sparrow," the man said with a slightly accented dark, velvety voice. One of his companions positioned himself behind the drunken pirate and Valentina could have sworn she briefly saw the metallic glitter of a blade in his hand. She shrugged her shoulder dismissively. After all she didn't even like Jack -actually she despised him from the deepest depths of her heart - so why should she care if he was in trouble or not. She had spent the entire last week fantasizing about a million different ways she could get rid of him (including feeding him to the sharks, choking him with her bare hands, stabbing him in the back, making him drink the water with which she had swabbed the deck all day long etc.), so those things considered she should actually give her heartfelt thanks to those strangers in case they actually decided to kill him.  
  
Valentina turned her back and tried to act non-challently, letting her eyes roam here and there, taking a sip from her mug from time to time. Her finger tapped nervously on the sticky table, as a uncomfortable inquietude seized her. "He is a grown man, he can handle himself", she tried to convince herself.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the present situation. She needed gold and weapons. Ah, interesting! There at the entrance stood a guy who looked like he had a few doubloons on him. Maybe she should walk over and say hello, but just as she wanted to saunter over her guilty conscience called to her - something it didn't do very often. It was nagging at her, telling her that she owed Jack a favour for not killing her that night he had surprised her as she tried to escape from his ship her bags full of his gold. Every other captain would have slit her throat right away, but he didn't.  
  
"Damn you, Sparrow!" she cursed under her breath. She threw a quick look over her shoulder. The situation at Jack's table hadn't changed much, except he now seemed to be extremely busy with talking his way out of something, gesturing like a maniac, babbling on and on without even stopping to come up for air. She recognized a desperate escape attempt when she saw one. With a frustrated sigh she walked over to him. Damned pirates! They always manage to get you in trouble.  
  
"Darling!", she exclaimed. Valentina tried to sound as annoyingly girlish as possible and made a point out of being obnoxiously loud," I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be drinking again. I leave you one second out of sight and what do you do? One day you shall be the death of me, Jack Sparrow! If I only didn't love you this much!" Her entrance sure attracted a lot of attention, as all eyes were curiously fixed on the pair in a matter of seconds. Jack Sparrow, under the woman's thumb, that was almost as spectacular as him reclaiming the infamous Black Pearl.  
  
Valentina walked up to the drunken pirate who looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She bowed down and dramatically threw her arms around his neck - which she did very reluctantly - whispering in his ear, "You'll owe me big time for this, Sparrow. Don't you forget this! Now let's get out of here!"  
  
A mischievous sparkle appeared in the pirates brown eyes. "Aye, me love," he answered. "Well, gents," he stood up from his chair swaying from side to side. He finally gave up his hopless fight against gravity and leaned on Valentina for support, "me darling here," Jack grinned widely, "just informed me that me services are needed elsewhere, so I'll be on me merry way," the crowd whistled and cheered. The wench stood by with a confused look on her face, obviously she was not the brightest one of the bunch.  
  
"That's the part were you'd be looking for a new costumer, hun'," Valentina informed her dryly.  
  
"Don't you think you will get away this easily, Signor Sparrow! There will always be a next time. We will not rest until your debt to us is repaid in full, " the dark clothed man who had threatened him before, announced menacingly. His chair fell clattering to the floor behind him as he sprang to his feet angrily.  
  
One of his greasy lackeys approached Valentina looking at her with lustful eyes, "Se non avresti un gusto così cattivo nel scegliere i tuoi ragazzi, mi potresti piacere molitissimo, principessa. /If you didn't have such a bad taste in picking out your boyfriends, I'd find you quite appealing, princess./"  
  
"I didn't understand what ya just said, but keep yerr filthy paws off me woman!" Jack hissed at him threateningly, still playing out his role as her boyfriend, after all they weren't out of the tavern yet.  
  
"Beh', almeno la mia scelta è stato meglio che prendere te, /Well, in any case my choice was better than picking you/," she replied slipping easily into her mother tongue.  
  
"Well, obviously she *does* understand ya," Jack looked at the young woman on his side with a baffled expression on his face, wondering whether the rum was to blame for him not understanding their exchange or not.  
  
"Let's go," she told him and half dragged him out of the 'Queen of the Caribbean' eager to leave as soon as possible.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, there! Hope You've liked the story so far, 'cause I'll keep them chappies coming. Please, don't forget to drop me a line or two, okay? See ya around! 


	3. Chapter 3

They only stopped when they had put a big enough distance between themselves and the tavern, after all those ruffians could have followed them out on the street. Valentina was breathing heavily from the exertion. Jack was leaning on her for support, so that meant she had practically dragged him the whole way. And why on earth was he still walking with his arm around her?! As quick as lightning she extricated herself from under his embrace and stepped back. Jack stopped walking and looked at her with a baffled expression, probably asking himself why he was now swaying just a little bit more than two seconds ago.  
  
"I think we are safe for now," she informed him curtly.  
  
"Where'd we be?" he squinted his eyes together, looking around curiously.  
  
"Somewhere I don't want to be, with someone I never wanted to see again," she growl.  
  
"It was yer idea to be me girlfriend," Jack slurred and approach her walking in zigzag, only stopping when their faces were only inches apart. She cringed her nose in discomfort, "Ya smell nice," he murmured with a smile on his face.  
  
"And you smell of rum," Valentina answered dryly and gently, but determinedly, pushed him back on arm length.  
  
"Are ya always this snappish? No wonder nobody likes ya but me. Should scare all the other men away eff..effectively. Their bad, I say," he grinned at her.  
  
The young woman rolled her eyes exasperatedly. All she wanted was to do was get rid off him and in order to do that, she had to drop him off at the Pearl - leaving him in the streets equalled sentencing him to certain death and as she hadn't been able to do just that only minutes ago at the 'Queen of the Caribbean', she figured that wasn't an option any more. She sighed in frustration.  
  
"Give me your sword, Jack."  
  
"Never! It's mine and ya won't get it," he grabbed it possessively.  
  
"I need it in case anybody attacks us. You are in no condition to fight," she explained slowly as if talking to a child.  
  
"Only if ya ask nicely," Jack said cocking his head at her with a drunken smirk, showing off his gold teeth.  
  
The hell she was going to ask nicely! She took a step towards him and sneaked the sword away from, after all she was a thief. He reached out to stop her hand in mid movement, under normal circumstances he would have undoubtedly been able to, she acknowledged suddenly feeling a hint of respect towards him, but drunk as he was, he grabbed into thin air.  
  
"No fair," he said crossing his arms over his chest childishly.  
  
"I don't play fair," Valentina smirked at him, looking at the steel blade in approval.  
  
"So, Sparrow, just out of curiosity, what business did you have with those Italians?" she asked starting to walk towards the harbour, hoping he would take her hint and follow her.  
  
"They were those rumrunners who rescued me from that bloody island, savvy?" Jack answered disgustedly.  
  
"What island?"  
  
"That godforsaken island where I was marooned on by me own mutinous crew, back when Barbossa took me beloved Pearl away from me. Left me there to die with nothing but me pistol, one shot and me sword, those mangy, filthy bastards," his coal rimmed brown eyes narrowed as he lost himself in a seemingly endless chain of curses.  
  
"Jack?! You were telling a story. Remember?" Valentina reminded him, when his cursing became more elaborate. Hell, she didn't even no if that sort of things were anatomically possible!  
  
"Where was I?" Jack slurred, scratching his head sheepishly. "Yes, of course! The island. I found a hidden rum stash near the shore. Helped to ease me pain over losing me ship a little bit. Spent three days on the beach getting drunk until those Italian rumrunners appeared. Had to promise them a whole lot of treasure before they agreed to take me with them," he told her, sounding more ill humoured by the minute.  
  
"Apparently they have a good memory," Jack added in an after thought.  
  
"It appears so," she said and raised her eyebrow. He still hadn't moved an inch, standing in the middle of the road swaying back and forth like a willow in the wind.  
  
"Alright," she rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him towards the harbour.  
  
After a few minutes they arrived at the docks, where the Pearl lay, swaying calmly in the cool waters of the Caribbean sea. They were almost there. Just a few more steps and she would finally get rid off him - piece of cake. But unfortunately it turned out that getting the drunk captain on board was not an easy task at all. Especially walking up the landing-stage was challenging, as Jack seemed to have an overwhelmingly strong desire to take a dip in the ice cold sea water, stirring them, at least once or twice, dangerously close to the edge. She cursed loudly which attracted the attention of Gibbs and Ana Maria who stood guard on deck and had used the opportunity for a chat between old friends.  
  
"Having a hard time getting ol' Jack home safe n' sound, aye?" the bearded pirate called down with a smirk, not moving a single finger to help her. A bottle of ale was dangling from his hand.  
  
"No, everything's just perfect. We are having a marvellous time actually, but thanks for asking," she answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm, while she shoved Jack towards deck and safety.  
  
"So it appears," Ana Maria answered grinning from ear to ear in amusement. "Rum again?"  
  
The word 'rum' seemed to attract Jack's attention immediately, his head shot up and he looked around searchingly, in short the only thing that would have been able to emphasize his unquenchable thirst for rum even more, would have been him drooling greedily. "Rum! We always need more rum!" he exclaimed his finger high up in the air, as if he was giving a speech.  
  
"No, we don't," Valentina replied shortly, guiding the drunk pirate with some difficulty towards his quarters. Why was she doing this again, she asked herself grimly. Right, he had spared her life! But after this act of selflessness she consider her debt repaid in full.  
  
They stumbled down the stairs, successfully getting closer and closer to their destination, as Valentina noticed with relief.  
  
"Off goes the happy couple," the young thief heard Gibbs call out behind them, accompanied by Ana Maria's warm laughter and the clanging of two bottles.  
  
She shoved open the door to Jack's cabin and to her surprised it revealed a rather tastefully decorated room. Well, what do you know?  
  
"Thank you, merciful Lord, we are finally there!" she exclaimed sounding almost a little bit too cheerful. Her arms and her legs hurt hellishly. If she wasn't going to get some sleep soon she would simply drop on the floor.  
  
"Love, I have to thank ya," Jack positioned himself in front of her, both his hands resting on her shoulders, maybe because he was trying to focus on her or stop the room from spinning. His gaze serious though a bit glassy thanks to his inebriated state.  
  
"Not only did ya help me out at the 'Queen of the Caribbean', but ya also were so gracious as to bring me home. I owe ya me deepest thankfulness, indeed....," he stopped his expression pensive as if he wanted to add something, but couldn't remember what it was, then he simply passed out and slumped forward. Valentina let out a surprised yelp as his weight pulled her down with him. Luckily they were standing in front of his bed so their fall was stopped by soft cushions.  
  
"Get off me!" she demanded trying to push him aside, but to no avail. She slumped her fists on the bed in frustration and cursed the day she ever made the acquaintance of Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
~  
  
Valentina was somewhere between waking and sleeping, her consciousness still warmly engulfed in sleep's maternal embrace, while her senses slowly awoke from slumber. She stretched like a content housecat, only to turn once more, postponing the unpleasant process of actually getting up. Never, as long as she could remember, had she felt that well rested, that relaxed. Something warm and soft was rapped around her protectively, maybe a warming blanket, her sleep clouded mind told her. She took in its dazzling smell with a dreamy smile on her lips and nuzzled into it with a content sigh. The blanket pulled her closer with its strong arms. Wait a second since when do blanket come with arms attached to them?!  
  
Her eyes shot open and when they met Jack's, who had woken up about the same time because of her stirring, two twin screams could be heard from the Captain's quarters.  
  
"Maldetta procamisera ! How did this happen? What on earth..?" She ran out of words, retreating quickly to the other side of the bed, from where she stared at Jack with huge eyes.  
  
He held his head, where her high pitched scream still echoed back at him, obviously having a massive hangover, but nevertheless he managed to produce an enormous grin. "A wild guess: we both fell asleep?"  
  
She refrained from answering to that and decided on just glaring at him in silent disapproval, her head cocked to a side challengingly.  
  
"Ya seemed a lot friendlier only seconds ago," he said looking at her pointedly like he wanted to say 'just look where you are, you are sitting on my bed, in my quarters'.  
  
Valentina blushed crimson red, she appeared to do that a lot in his presence, she noticed to her discomfort. Jack's grin became even wider, if that was still humanly possible.  
  
"Well, " she looked around nervously, like a rabbit caught in a hunter's trap, "I'd best be going." Valentina scurried quickly towards the door, in the hope she would still get a way with her dignity, but her way was suddenly blocked by Jack. How he managed to move that quickly that early in the morning was beyond her. He leaned against the doorframe casually, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I want to make ya an offer," Jack proclaimed calmly, inspecting his nails non -challently.  
  
"Being?" she looked at him expectantly. Perhaps the fact had passed him by that the concept of the word 'offer' generally entails two parties, wherein one party presents the other with something he or she wants to have. What could Jack Sparrow possibly offer her she'd want to have? Valentina was curious.  
  
"Since ya obviously have nowhere else to go, assuming that yer relations with the Thieves' guild should now be rather..,"he paused searching for the right word, describing the fact that she would be killed on sight, "tense.. at present time, I offer ya the opportunity to become part of me crew, which means that ya'd then be rightfully entitled to take some of me gold, without having to sneak around at night."  
  
"But I'd still have to endure your exceedingly annoying presence on a daily basis," she quipped.  
  
"Aye," he shrugged his shoulders, "but ya'd have a place to stay. Ya see, I'm a very hospitable guy. Did even let ya sleep in me own bed."  
  
"You passed out on top of me," she reminded him. Punctuating every word with her finger poking into his chest, which left Jack totally unimpressed.  
  
"Let's not dwell on the past, shall we? Do ya take me offer, or not?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Valentina frowned. It was no easy decision. She hated pirates and it had never crossed her mind to become one herself. True - they were thieves, too, only that they had a ship as a getaway vehicle, but the lacked the subtlety that she thought necessary for this profession. She had always tried never to leave any traces and made sure her actions were well planned, whereas pirates simple took what they wanted, acting like the proverbial bull in the China shop.  
  
"Let's cut this matter short," the young woman thought, "This is not about principles."  
  
She could stay in Tortuga and hope that she didn't end up dead or worse - she could actually imagine a few things that were worse than ending up with a slit throat. Or she could sail away with the Pearl where she would be relatively save, but extremely annoyed., as she could safely predict by previous experience. Valentina carefully thought about her options. Starve - have regular meals a day, annoy some bartender - annoy Jack (very tempting that one), no loot - pillage and plunder and get part of the loot, death - being sea sick. Would wonders never cease? Who would have known? Jack's offer was actually acceptable.  
  
"Count me in," she begrudgingly told him. "And now please let me go?"  
  
"Had no intention of keeping you from work," he answered and over- exaggeratedly made room for her doing a mock courtesy.  
  
When she was about to climb the stairs that led towards deck she heard Jack call out behind her.  
  
"Love, wait!"  
  
"What is it?" she turned around, sounding a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"Me sword. Ya took it with ya," he pointed at his weapon dangling merrily from her belt. She looked down and noticed it, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.  
  
"I guess it just happened accidentally," Jack added, winking at her.  
  
"Old habits die hard," the corner's of her mouth twitched to a warm smile, the first one Jack had actually seen on her. And it suited her very well, too. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with merriment. They were deep brown, he noticed with fascination.  
  
"Jack!" he was ripped out of his reverie by her voice, it sounded preoccupied. The lovely smile was gone. Had he done something wrong again?  
  
"About those rumrunners.."  
  
"What of it, love?" he quickly caught himself. He couldn't have her realize that he actually got caught up in her sight, now could he?  
  
"Well, I think it's highly probable we might see them again and since it is my sorry ass that literally sits in the same boat as yours, Sparrow, it's my duty to inform you about it," Valentina told him, trying to overplay the moment of friendly teasing between them by her rather harsh choice of words.  
  
"What makes ya so sure about that?" he switched to Captain mode immediately, as matters of business where addressed.  
  
"It's a gut feeling and also he said that they wouldn't rest until your debt to them would be repaid. So I suppose they might turn up sooner or later claiming their reward, you know?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
It was still early in the morning , mist hovered over the water and the sky was grey. The air was heavy with humidity. Peaceful silence engulfed the Black Pearl, the crew was sleeping and consequentially so was the ship. Valentina stepped out on deck, looking around nervously. If she was lucky nobody would notice that she had emerged from Jack's quarters.  
  
"Morning, Valentina! Slept well I suppose?" Valentina froze in tracks. Why was it that one could never sneak around on the Pearl unnoticed? Maybe she had lost her touch. She turned around, silently cursing her luck.  
  
Ana Maria was leaning against the railing with a lopsided grin, watching her with amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"See, it is not what it looks like," Valentina rose her hands defensively. She looked at Ana Maria, but soon found that she was too embarrassed to hold her gaze for long, so she decided to study the tip of her boots carefully.  
  
She heard the other woman giggle. "Yes, that's exactly what Jack used to say. But no worries. I know what must have happened......Judging from what I saw last night I'd say he passed out shortly after ya heaved him into his quarters."  
  
"He is so.......," she searched for the right word to describe the fact that he was annoying the hell out of her, "......so impossibly brain numbingly sickeningly obnoxious. You wouldn't believe what happened," Valentina massaged her forehead tiredly.  
  
"Try me," Ana Maria snorted, giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, obviously it wasn't enough for him to let me drag him all the way from the tavern to his ship, no sir! He babbled something about how thankful he was and then the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow passed out, burying me under him with his weight," Valentina gesticulated excitedly while she spoke.  
  
"He did?" The other woman giggled barely able to speak.  
  
"You can bet your hat on it," Valentina answered realizing how grotesque the whole story sounded. They looked at each other for a second and then burst out in laughter simultaneously. The ice was broken.  
  
The young thief stepped up next to Ana Maria and for a while they looked at the mysterious morning ocean in companionable silence. Mist clouds moved over the water like ghost ships, sometimes giving away a tiny peak at the nearby town and seconds later engulfing it again entirely.  
  
"I'll stay on board," Valentina's hesitant voice broke the silence.  
  
"So ya won't be going back to Tortuga? That's good. It can be very dangerous out there," there was a pause, before she continued, "It will be good to have another woman aboard of this ship, though I suppose ol' Gibbs will disagree - he always claims it brings bad luck. Well, I guess we have to prove him wrong, don't we?", Valentina nodded with a smile. She suddenly felt a strong sympathy blossom inside of her for the pirate lass.  
  
"So, if ya have any questions or simply want to talk....," Ana Maria said and clapped her on the shoulder comradely. Then she sauntered off, whistling a merry tune to herself.  
  
*  
  
Jack's head was pounding like a herd of rhinos was running around in it being chased by a few hundred angry elephants. He rubbed his temples with a groan and slumped back into bed, his limps as heavy as rocks. Never again would he touch a bottle of rum in his whole life, Jack silently swore to himself. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his soft luxurious pillows, inhaling the pleasant and oddly familiar scent they emitted - they smelled like cinnamon and spice, exactly like her. A smile crept over his face, then realization hit him like a ton of brigs.  
  
He rolled on his back, his head hurting again thanks to the fast movement, his eyes wide open as he stared at the wooden ceiling of his cabin. He couldn't be falling for her of all people, could he? Jack blinked rapidly as if he was trying to clear his vision. She was nice to look at, he had to give her that, but nevertheless she was utterly infuriating. But still, that was no reason not to woo her. He grinned.  
  
Jack was that kind of man who loved to be in love, but had never truly and deeply loved someone. That was probably the reason why women slapped him in the face on a regular basis. He liked the excitement, the butterflies, the kissing (and of course he liked what came after the kissing, how could he not? Any hot blooded male does), generally speaking he loved the feeling that love brings, but his 'relations' with women always lacked depth and seriousness. Why bother when all you had to do to get out of an unpleasant situation was setting sails as soon as the morning sun appeared on the horizon?  
  
Now was no time to concern oneself with serious thoughts, especially not when you had a massive hangover that kept you from thinking clearly. He hugged the pillow tightly to himself and decided that after a brief nap it would be time to stake out a battle plan to win Valentina's heart. He had the indefinable feeling that she would be a tough nut to crack.  
  
*  
  
It was early in the afternoon. They had left Tortuga a few hours ago, the sun was high up in the sky burning down on them mercilessly. Valentina and Ana Maria were sitting on deck busy with winding up a seemingly endless piece of robe. There were kinks and knots everywhere. Their task resulted somewhat difficult and required a lot of patience, but the two women didn't bothered as they kept themselves entertained by chatting with each other.  
  
"He's doing it again," Valentina said in a low conspiratorial voice, that sounded somewhat preoccupied.  
  
"Ya must be kidding me! Ya two don't even like each other," Ana Maria answered in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Well, look for yourself," the young woman whispered darkly, with the air of someone who was telling an extremely frightening ghost story, "Every time I see him doing it, it scares the living hell out of me!"  
  
Ana Maria turned around, trying to act non-challently. Her jaw almost dropped when she looked at Jack, who was standing at the helm on the other side of the deck. He was staring in their direction, to be precisely in Valentina's direction, leaning leisurely on the stir. He had a confident, yet seductive smile on his face and his brown eyes were twinkling mischievously as he looked at the young woman.  
  
"May the Gods help us! Yer right. He *is* actually flirting with ya," Ana Maria said quickly doing the sign of the cross.  
  
"That's what I told you, but you wouldn't believe me! Maybe he has gotten himself a nasty sunburn or something..."  
  
The other woman squinted her eyes together. "No, I know that look. He gave me that exact same look the night before he stole me ship, which he never returned by the way. Ya better watch out. Jack's on the prowl again and that always means trouble or heartache or possibly both."  
  
*  
  
If there was one time a day Valentina liked the most it was probably early in the evening when the whole crew, well except for her, gathered in the mess hall to have dinner. She always made a point out of spending those few minutes on her own, which could be easily done given that the whole deck was completely deserted.  
  
She just stood at the railing watching the sun slowly set behind the horizon, as it tinted the sky orange and red. Valentina breathed in deeply. The cool sea breeze seemed to invigorate her whole being. Sailing the ocean turned out not as bad as she had expected. She actually enjoyed being on the Pearl, she had made a couple of new friends and for the first time in her life she felt carefree and at ease.  
  
The wind softly caressed her skin and blew back her hair. She closed her eyes mesmerizing this unique moment, trying to capture every single sensation she felt in her mind. The way the setting sun warmed her skin, the smell of the ocean, the soft rocking of the ship, the faraway cry of seagulls. A content smile spread on her face.  
  
Valentina heard footsteps approach behind her, betraying a slow yet determined swagger. Her eyes whipped open in surprise, yet she didn't need to turn around, for she already knew who it was. Even before the other person's hand could softly touched her shoulder, she felt his presence as his body warmth radiated from him, as he came to a stop closely behind her.  
  
"I thought you were down there with the crew, Sparrow. What brings you here?" she asked without turning around.  
  
"Came te take a breather," he said, his deep voice dangerously close to her ear. His hand was still resting on her shoulder. His fingers started to trace tiny circles, at first hesitantly, but than with more confidence as he didn't hear her protest. It had been so long since anybody caressed her or showed any kind of affection towards her. She was thirsty for it and what made matters worse, he knew. His tanned, slender hands softly, yet expertly, massaged her skin. As much as she tried to deny it Valentina had to admit that it was a very pleasant sensation. She bit her lips trying to keep them from curving into a goofy grin.  
  
She had to get his hand away somehow, couldn't let him see how much she enjoyed this. But it felt so good. No, it didn't feel good, she corrected herself. His hand was evil and so was Jack. Evil hand! She had to get it off.  
  
Maybe she should turn around. That ought to make it go away, her hormonally clouded mind tried to convince her. She obeyed and shortly after came to regret it thoroughly, as she almost came nose to nose with Jack. Her heart rate increased and her breath accelerated. That was certainly not helping at all. She didn't realize he was standing that close. Her eyes widened in surprise, but Jack didn't leave her any time to come to her mind and scurry away.  
  
He lay his other arm around her waist and drew her closer. The air soundly seemed a little bit heavier. "Well, hello, love," he said with a confident smirk, his voice seductively low. It was positively driving her crazy (but this time out of other reason than usually).  
  
"You hate him. You hate him. You hate him", reason whispered inside her head over and over again. "Just punch him in the face, trust your heel deeply into his foot and get the hell away!"  
  
"But look at him he certainly is a fine man", her hormones screamed at her. "It certainly won't hurt staying just a little bit longer. Just to see what will happen.."  
  
"Do ya know what I thought about all day, darlin'?" Jack pulled her closer whispering into her ear, taking away her ability to form coherent thoughts. Pleasant shivers ran down her spine.  
  
Normally that question would have provoked a snappy comeback, but right now her mind was absolutely blank. She just managed to look at him in silent fascination and shake her head.  
  
"I was thinking about ya," he brushed a strain of black hair from her face, his fingers tracing her chin line, "About those delicious red lips that jus beg te be kissed," the tip of his thumb caressed her bottom lip. Her whole body was humming with anticipation.  
  
"Love, may I ask ya fer a kiss?" Jack's husky voice immediately went under her skin and chased Goosebumps up and down the delicate skin of her neck.  
  
He had just asked her something. What was it again? She tried hard to concentrate, which resulted somewhat difficult as we was standing so close. There was something she had to remember, something about Jack. Something important. And suddenly it all came back to her. First of all she could barely stand him. And secondly and more importantly, he had a woman in every port - that certainly was a mood killer. She could have sworn he just tried a cheap number on her. To be precisely the 'I've been thinking about you all day' - speech. Well, she would most certainly let him know what she was thinking about now!  
  
She put on a honey sweet smile (other men would have thought it to be dangerous and run screaming in the other direction, but Jack was a little bit too sure of himself and his ability to seduce women to notice) "You can most certainly ask for a kiss.....," he grinned moving closer, but right before their lips met Valentina turned her head and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "There you are, darling," she petted a baffled Jack on the shoulder and put on an innocent face, making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Now if you'd please excuse me, honey. I'm starving so I will be off to the mess hall," and before he could protest she was gone. Valentina had a huge grin plastered on her face while she walked away. He wanted to seduce her? Her?! She had invented that game. How many times had she snug some English gentleman's pocket watch away while she was flirting with him like there was no tomorrow? If he wanted her heart he would have to prove himself and if he just wanted to get into her pants....Her eyes sparkled mischievously and her delicate eyebrow arched dangerously. Let's just say she would teach him not to mess with a woman's heart ever again.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank for the extremely nice reviews, guys!  
  
Hmmm, you thought they were going to kiss, didn't you? Well, I want this to go a little bit different than the usual 'Jack-meets-girl-and-falls-for- her, they-marry, the-end' story. I don't think that a guy like him falls in love that easily, you know. I think he is some kind of 18th century player...Let's see how this will work out for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The message spread quickly among the crew. Another ship was approaching them. So far its identity was unknown, but if Jack had to take a wild guess he'd say it was those bloody rumrunners again. The lass had been right. They were hard to get rid of. If you squinted your eyes together and watched really closely you could make out the other ship as a black dot that smudged the azure blue horizon behind them. Though the Pearl had the reputation of being the fastest ship in the Caribbean, they were able to gain on them.  
  
"Either they sail on a strong breeze or the ship is simply lighter than the Pearl", Jack thought and put down the telescope.  
  
"No wonder. After all our cargo deck is almost bursting with gold", he smirked to himself.  
  
Sooner or later there would be a confrontation. The tension on board of the Black Pearl was almost tangible. Talk had died down to a few hushed whispers here and there amongst the crew, which was busy with scurrying around on deck and numerous loudly barked orders from Jack and his first mate Gibbs.  
  
Yet they still came closer. 3 miles, 2 miles, 1 mile. It definitely was those rumrunners. Valentina recognized the flag their ship sailed under. The wind carried over their loud voices, commands screamed in Italian. She gulped nervously, realizing for the first time that within a few minutes there would be a fight and people on both sides would be killed. Maybe somebody she knew or maybe even her. Her hands were shaking. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. If the rest of the crew found out how frightened she was, Valentina would quickly lose their hard earned respect and always be referred to as the 'frightened landlubber pirate wanna be'. She couldn't let that happen, so she got herself together. As she started focusing on her task she slowly became calmer.  
  
"Load the cannons," she heard Jack cry. She looked at him and briefly wondered how he could be so utterly calm, almost cheerful, in the face of battle. A grim smile was playing at his mouth and he licked his lips in anticipation. Maybe this was what happened when you sailed the seas for a few years. You got as cold blooded as a snake in winter. Valentina shook her head, burying all those thoughts in a dark corner of her mind. There was no time for them. After all she had just received some orders which she'd better followed in case she wanted to get out of this alive.  
  
The cannons fired with a roar. The force of the mighty shot let the heavy weapon roll a few inches back and smoke emerged from its opening like from the gaping mouth of a dragon. She could hear the splintering sound of wood and several high pitched screams shortly after the cannon ball crashed into the other ship. Then the Pearl was shaken by what she first thought to be an earthquake. The whole ship rocked back and forth and seemed to groan in pain. Only when the pirate besides her screamed, "We've been hit," she realized what had happened. Her fear was clouding her mind, her hand was resting on the hilt of her sword, which she had been handed a few minutes ago with the comment 'you will need this'. As if she could fight against cannonballs with her blade!  
  
Suddenly Jack didn't seem so calm any more, he was pacing back and forth furiously behind the stir, which was momentarily occupied by Gibbs. Then he stopped and drew his sword, his eyes sparkled dangerously in his rage, "Prepare to board," his loud scream resounded on deck.  
  
Obviously the other captain had had the same idea only seconds ago as the crew of the Pearl was suddenly faced with a hand full of attackers. They emerged from the smoke clouds of the cannon fire threateningly. Then all hell broke loose. Valentina whipped out her sword and put on a grim face. Adrenaline was pumping through her body like a drug. Time suddenly became a paradox. Fast movements slowed down to slow motion as if you were running under water. Her senses were flooded by a thousand different sensation at once, which she only registered as pictures that briefly flashed before her eyes. Out of nowhere a man stormed at her with a battle cry on his lips. Their blades crashed together and she was pushed a few inches back thanks to the heavy impact of his blow.  
  
"Remember what you learned on the streets," she told herself, trying to calm herself while cold sweat ran down her body as she desperately fought for her life. Valentina was able to block every attack, but she simply was no match for her opponent when it came to strength. He was a huge man, towering a few inches over her and his arms were muscular and strong, a fact which also slowed his attacks down considerably. When he just raised his arms to strike the final fatal blow, she trusted her sword quickly into his side. His eyes grew huge while his white shirt tinted red by the blood that spilled from his wound like a river. She drew back her blade with shaking hands and her opponent screamed in pain. Then he slumped forward unconscious. Valentina was standing over him, breathing heavily, her heart racing inside her chest.  
  
Her eyes roamed over the deck. People were fighting everywhere. Here and there she recognized a familiar face. She saw Ana Maria, who was currently engaged in a fierce fight with a dark clothed attacker. The pirate lass was fighting like a banshee hacking, slashing and slicing with her blade, which sung its deadly song as it moved through the air with a metallic hum. The unfortunate man could not withhold her rage for too long and was finally stricken down by one of Ana Maria's angry blows. The two women briefly made eye contact, nodded grimly at each other and then returned to the fight.  
  
Within a few minutes the number of their attackers diminished considerably. The crew of the Pearl was well trained and experienced. They had survived many storms and had each looked death in the eye more than once, so nobody and nothing was able to frighten them anymore. They slowly gained the upper hand and finally the fighting stopped. Cheers could be heard. They had been victorious.  
  
Jack made his way over deck, stepping over bodies that lay slain on the wooden planks unflinchingly. Passing by he clapped some men on the shoulders or wordlessly nodded at them with a dark expression on his face. Today they had lost many good men. Hands that were needed on the ship, friends whose absence would be mourned. A huge gash was visible on his arm, but he didn't seem to care. Blood trickled down his hand that held the heft of his sword in a death grip. His eyes bore into Valentina's and suddenly softened. If she didn't knew any better she'd say he looked relieved to see her.  
  
But then suddenly Valentina heard footsteps approach behind her. She turned around still out of breath from the fight, her eyes huge and full of fear. She let out a high pitched scream as she was seized by the rough hands of three men - apparently they had hid in the smoke clouds, that still engulfed both ships and had waited for the opportune moment. She fought against them with all her might, kicking and screaming murder, but to no avail. They dragged her away. All attempts to block their way came too late. Before the young woman knew what happened to her she found herself on deck of the other ship surrounded by the hostile crew, which ogled her from head to toe with dangerous glares.  
  
"Jack, they are setting sails! They've planned this all along. I think they just came fer the lass," Gibbs heavy steps stomped up to Jack, who was standing at the railing his forehead in a pensive frown.  
  
"Well, at least they didn't lay their filthy hands on me rum stash," he mumbled in a sulky tone, more to himself than anybody else. His thoughts returned to the problem at hand.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, ya have the helm in me absence. Don't let them get away, they have te pay fer blowing holes in me ship, but try te keep a low profile, will ya?" Jack informed him briefly, grapping a robe and climbing up on the railing.  
  
"What ya mean in yer absence?!! Yer not going over there! The lass's not worth t' trouble," Gibbs exclaimed agitatedly.  
  
Jack only grinned in response. He winked at his friend and off he went, swinging over to the other ship.  
  
"Those bloody women! They do nothing but bring ya trouble and bad luck!" Gibbs swore under his breath.  
  
~  
  
Jack let go off the robe and landed on deck of the other ship. He came to his feet and made a point out of brushing off his clothes and adjusting his ever present hat meticulously. Like a pack of foxhounds the men were closing in on him, their swords drawn and ready to strike. Jack decided to look baffled, but stay calm.  
  
"Now, gents, is that a way to welcome a visitor on board of yer ship? Especially as we've already known each other fer such long time," he motioned at them with his hand, cringing his nose in exaggerated displeasure.  
  
"Well, if that isn't our *friend* the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. So, we meet again," a man stepped out of the crowd, to be precisely the man he had talked to a few days back at Tortuga.  
  
Jack didn't like the way he said the word friend, it sounded like the other man wanted to do everything but treat him in a friendly way. Such nasty things as torture and murder sprang to his mind at the way he pronounced it.  
  
"Pipin?....No, wait Finfin......No, I've got it!.......I've got it!....Wait!" Jack held out his hand dramatically like a fortune-teller questioning his crystal ball, trying hard to remember the name of his vis-à- vis, "It's Scisci, right?"  
  
"My name is Giorgio," he carefully pronounced every syllable of it, already sounding a bit annoyed. "You should remember the name, you promised to give it to your first born if only we rescued you from this island we found you on. After you drained a quarter of our stash, that is," Giorgio raised his eyebrow sarcastically.  
  
"Which brings us right to the reason for our little.....let's call it dispute," he paced back and forth in front of Jack, while he talked, "You *promised* us that if you got the Pearl back you would give us half of your loot. Half!" Giorgio stopped and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.  
  
"That's right! Half!" the crew echoed and some of them the stepped closer threateningly.  
  
"You know we've got something of yours and I suppose you want to have it back," Giorgio took out the dagger that hung from his belt and looked non- challentely at the clean blade that sparkled in the sunlight in a silvery glow.  
  
Jack perfectly got his drift. Wasn't hard at all. It was the always the same old routine: the villain takes the heroes love interest hostage and then prances around with a sharp and pointy dagger to let the other people know how dangerous he his. That's how it worked most of the times, but he wasn't the kind of guy who liked doing things the regular way.  
  
"Did I leave something on the ship when you dropped me off last time?" Jack asked sheepishly, scratching his head pensively.  
  
Giorgio laughed out loud, but it didn't sound humorous at all, "You Englishmen are always so cold blooded when it comes to love! I was referring to your woman."  
  
"Oh, her! It's not about *her*. That ol' strumpet," he waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Listen, mate, ya know how woman get after a while. It's always", he imitated woman's voice, " 'Jack don't ya do this' or 'Jack, ya'll be the death of me."  
  
"No, actually I came over to talk about something important. Can't have ya attack me beloved Pearl again, ya know? Went through 'ell an' back to get her. How about we settle this in a civilized way? "  
  
"How stupid do you think I am? I won't strike a deal with you ever again. What guarantees do you leave me with? Nothing but your word! That won't be good enough this time around, " he crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes sparkled dangerously as if he was plotting out something extremely unpleasant.  
  
"Unless...," Giorgio rubbed his impeccably shaved chin pensively, his gaze drifting off towards the ocean. This plan surely had potential, but until Jack would be ready to agree to it, he would need some convincing.  
  
"Lock him in the brig !" he called over his shoulder already walking with huge strides towards his quarters where he would carve out the details of his ploy.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm extremely giddy for reviews, so please let me know what you think. Bye, take care! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"Well, thank ya fer yer hostility, mate. Pardon me, I actually meant te say hospitality. Tend to confuse the words some times. But what's a slight mistake among friends?," Jack flashed a toothy grin at his guard.  
  
The other man was ill-humored and not at all in the mood for jokes. He would have wanted to see some blood, instead this nerve racking pirate was now in his custody and was not to be harmed until the Captain decided otherwise. The man gritted his teeth. He shoved Jack into the cell and slammed the massive metal door shut behind him. At least this gave him some sort of sadistic satisfaction. He returned to his post on deck with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"....don't know how to treat people......blasted rumrunners," Jack mumbled under his breath, kicking with his foot against the iron bares of the cell. He turned around and came face to face with Valentina who was standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping angrily. Instinctively he made a step back only to be stopped by the metal door behind him.  
  
"That is your brilliant rescue plan?" she hissed at him.  
  
"Well, 'ello to ya to, love," Jack grimaced. Now his chances of taking a brief nap before their guard returned were bordering on zero. Great!  
  
He waited for an angry tirade to wash over him, but he wasn't prepared for what he heard next.  
  
"You see me getting kidnapped and chase after me without a second thought?! You could have been killed," she poked her finger into his chest angrily while she spoke, "They could have skewered you the second you set foot on board!" her voice rose a pitch in her anger.  
  
She was worried about him? He hadn't been hit over the head, had he?  
  
There was an energy charged silence during which they just stared at each other. Valentina, wondering why he had actually come after her and Jack, asking himself if his hearing was playing tricks on him.  
  
After a while Valentina's gaze suddenly softened and wandered off. Actually she was extremely happy to see him. She had been frightened to death. Since the fight on the Black Pearl she had been on an emotional roller coaster ride. Before he arrived she had been only seconds from falling apart completely. Then she had heard his voice approach through the dusky twilight of the brig and relief had washed over.  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway? I'm not worth risking your life over," she asked in a voice that was barely more than a whisper.  
  
There was a brief pause. Deep down Jack knew exactly why he was doing this, instead he simply said, "Because I owe ya."  
  
She grinned a lopsided grin at him that seemed to say 'Yeah, right! Because you are a such an honorable man'. They both knew fully well that this was only a sorry excuse for what he actually meant to say.  
  
"What on earth was it he wanted to say?", she wondered. Somehow these thoughts were extremely disquieting, so she quickly chased them away.  
  
Valentina cleared her throat nervously. "Jack, your arm........," she indicated the huge gash that stretched out over his upper arm.  
  
"Just a tiny scratch," he successful put on a fake grin, though his arm hurt like hell. If only he had some rum to numb the pain. He had! He reached into the pocket of his coat and produced a small flask of rum. His emergency ration.  
  
"Rum?" Valentina asked interestedly. He nodded and opened the bottle, raising it to his lips.....but before he could drink from it, it was ripped out of his hand.  
  
"We will need this. The wound needs to be cleaned," she informed him matter- of-factly.  
  
"As yer Captain I demand ya give it back this second!" he said squinting together his eyes and if she didn't know any better she would say he was pouting like a little boy who had been stolen his toy.  
  
"Oh, please, Sparrow! Shut up and sit down," Valentina said good-humouredly and started inspecting his wound.  
  
"That's mutiny," he said in a sulky voice.  
  
"I know," Valentina answered lightly, "Now take off your coat and stop whining!"  
  
He obeyed her order begrudgingly and winced when the fabric of his coat slightly brushed over his wound as he took it off.  
  
"Just a scratch, eh?" she commented and raised an eyebrow, which earned her an angry side wards glance from Jack.  
  
The sleeve of his shirt was soaked in blood, some of it already dry, leaving red brownish stains on the once white fabric. With a fast movement she ripped it off. Better do it fast then slowly, because some of it already stuck to the wound. Jack breathed in with a sharp hiss. She examined the wound expertly.  
  
"Your *scratch* looks kind of nasty," Valentina cringed her nose in disapproval  
  
"This is going to burn a little bit," she said raising the flask to spill its content over the wound.  
  
"Just make sure there's something left in the bottle," he said between clenched teeth. 'A little'? This was burning like a hot iron poker.  
  
When she was done Valentina wordlessly handed him the bottle which he chugged down in one gigantic draught. She took the ripped off sleeve and shredded it into one long piece, which she carefully wound around his arm. Her fingers soft and hesitant, as she didn't want to cause him any more pain.  
  
"There! All done," she said content with her work, smiling at him reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," Jack winked at her and as he returned her smile, she noticed for the first time his attractive dimples. Suddenly she became aware of how close they stood, yet she could not muster the willpower to move away. She felt as if her feet were glued to the spot. His intense brown eyes scrutinized her curiously, waiting for her next move, as if watching a shy deer that had accidentally stepped out of the save forest unto a clearing.  
  
There is always a silent fight inside of a person when it comes to what one wants to do and what one will actually do. In Valentina's case it was a tie between kissing Jack or fleeing to the other corner of the cell to get as far away from him as possible. Sometimes the lines between those two options blur, when you think outside of the box that is made of thoughts as 'what will the others think of me', 'I'm afraid', 'Maybe I'll do something wrong'. Her mind was racing a thousand miles and was to confused to be trusted anymore, so she simply decided to do what her heart told her. Suddenly she came a lot calmer.  
  
She stepped around him and came to stand directly in front of him. His eyes followed her every move. Jack rarely knew when to keep his mouth shut, but this time he was simply too stunned to say anything. Valentina took off his hat, smiling at him shyly. Her hand caressed his stubbly, tanned cheek with a feather like touch. He couldn't resist any longer so he pulled her closer with his good arm. To his surprise he didn't hear her protest. Instead she rapped her arms tightly around him. Valentina leaned her head into the crook of his neck, taking in the smell that was only Jack. She sighed contently and that noise seemed to run through his whole body. The hat slipped from her fingers. Neither of them noticed. She leaned her forehead against his, her breath coming quickly.  
  
Jack felt like he was going crazy. He had never in his entire life wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. His heart was racing, the palm of his hands were sweaty. He felt like a school boy meeting his playground love. That was what she did to him! Simply, by standing close to him, by leaning into his embrace.  
  
Then his ability to think left him as she softly kissed him on the lips. It was a tender kiss. Innocent, hesitant at first, but sweet as honey. Electricity currents seemed to run through his body as their lips met and separated, in a teasing game that left them both with the insatiable craving for more. They drank from each others emotions and got lost in the tenderness of the moment.  
  
Then Valentina broke away before the kiss could become any deeper. True - she had opened her heart to him, but she didn't want it broken by moving too fast too soon. Just for once in her life she had to be sensible. Sensible!  
  
"Just, to make it better," she said, her voice a husky whisper.  
  
"Of course, " he said softly kissing the back of her hand. She felt her knees turn to jelly at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Their eyes met and before she could even form a coherent thought, she was swept up in his arms again. They were kissing again. This time more passionately. Her fingers unconsciously massaged the back of his neck and kneaded through his long black hair. When they finally came up for air they were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Jack, I don't know.. if that is....a good idea," she was having trouble speaking, let alone formulating the words in her head, while he kissed her neck.  
  
"Oh, I think it's a very good idea," his hot breath tickled her skin and chased Goosebumps up and down her spine.  
  
"No, we.....," she took in a sharp breath when his teeth teasingly nibbled on her earlobe," we......we have to stop!"  
  
It took all her willpower to extricate herself from under his embrace. He wouldn't let himself be shaken off that easily and tried to approach her again. She stopped him on arm length, at which he pouted and looked at her like a whipped puppy dog.  
  
Valentina giggled in amusement . "Stop it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are locked up in the brig and the guard could come back any second," she gave him a look that clearly said 'isn't it obvious'.  
  
"Are those the only reason or is there something else? 'Cause I somehow have the feeling that there's more to this than yer saying......," he said, picking up his head from the floor with a sigh. When it was your hobby to get under other peoples' skin you got pretty observant with time passing.  
  
"You're right......," she took in a deep breath, this was hard to explain, "I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"Aye, that I know, darlin', that I know.....," he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"And what kind of girl do you think I am?" Valentina asked hesitantly, her voice somehow sounded different than usual, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps softer and more vulnerable.  
  
"I don't know, me darling. That I was trying.....," he looked at her suggestively, "to find out."  
  
"See......I don't know how to say this. Well, what I'm trying to say is......whatever your intentions towards me may be, please be honest with me, okay? Don't promise me the sun, the moon and the stars, when all you want to do is get into my pants," Valentina took a deep breath before she continued. This was the hardest part. "The thing is that underneath the whole bantering, all those silly games - I really like you."  
  
He was stunned by her sincerity and courage. Did Valentina really just say she liked him? And more importantly: did he feel the same about her? She had trusted him to such a degree as to make herself vulnerable, so she deserved to be treated respectfully. It rarely happened that Jack opened up to another person in a way that let his soft side show, but this matter required absolute honesty. Somehow there was something inside of him that compelled him, yes even forced him to act this way.  
  
She was different from the other girls he had known. When he looked back they all had been similar in a certain way, almost interchangeable - a long row of beautiful faces, only distinguished by slight details. None of them had ever touched him in a way she had. (Let alone infuriate him in the way she had, he smirked to himself.)  
  
Valentina was special. He had the feeling that behind her sharp tongue and the tough façade she had built up in order to protect herself, there was a kind and gentle soul afraid to be hurt or disappointed. It was locked up inside of her like a treasure inside of a vault. It is a well known fact that pirates are obsessed with treasure and so was Jack. His curiosity was stirred and his interest in her pushed him beyond his limits, farther than he had ever gone before.  
  
Before he spoke he cleared his throat nervously, bravely setting sails for unknown waters, where there would possibly be monsters. "Love, if you are that kind of woman I just got a glimpse of, then you deserve to be treated with respect. Let me be honest with you....I don't know if I'm the kind of man your looking for..... I don't know if I ever can be....but...," saying those words was harder than anything else he had ever said, "I'm willing to give it a try. For you I will. I can't make any promises though."  
  
She nodded and smiled at him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
They sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor of the cell, their backs leaned against the iron bars of the door. It had been hours. This turned out to be the most pleasant captivity Valentina had ever experienced - which was a paradox in itself, because being lock up in a prison cell seldom entail having a fun time. A few days ago she would have probably declared herself an official nutcase for thinking that she could spent more than two or three seconds locked up in a room with Jack without feeling the undeniable urge to strangle him, let alone enjoy spending time with him They had been talking ceaslessly and still hadn't grown tired of each others company.  
  
"Why won't you let me try and pick the lock?" she tried again, pouting like a little girl while she asked.  
  
"Because I already have a plan, darlin'," he answered with a grin.  
  
"Will you tell me?" she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.  
  
Instead of an answer Jack motioned her to come closer with his finger and started whispering in her ear conspiratorially. Her eyes widened as he revealed the details of his crazy, but also well-rounded plan. She giggled in excitement and exclaimed a few times, "You must be kidding me!" or "You are totally out of your mind!"  
  
"What d' ya say?" Jack asked after he had finished.  
  
"It's brilliant and will possibly turn out to be the most fun I had in years," excitement danced in her eyes, which sparkled like those of a child at Christmas Eve. "Except for the part were you claim not having come to rescue me. I didn't like that at all," she slapped him lightly on his good shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!", he overdramatically rubbed the spot were she hit him. They both knew that it hadn't even hurt a bit.  
  
They suddenly heard a heavy door open and steps approach in the dim twilight of the brig. Showtime! They were coming to take them to the captain.  
  
"Remember darlin', we hate each other," he reminded her and quickly pecked her on the cheek before he moved to the other side of the cell.  
  
"So, I'll act as I usually do," she joked.  
  
"Very funny!" he stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Il capitano wants to talk to you," a grim voice announced behind them. They both turned around to face their guard, a huge bulgy man, with enough muscles to keep both of them perfectly well in check. Valentina gulped nervously at their guard's sight. He could break her like a twig. She surely wouldn't try anything while he was watching over them. Even Jack seemed to be impressed as he refrained from making his usual jokes.  
  
He handcuffed both of them and let them to the captain's quarters. The two winged wooden door swung open and revealed a huge, light flooded room. Giorgio most certainly had expensive taste. There were gold framed paintings on every the wall. Most of them were hideous and showed idyllic scenes of little fishing boats dancing on the gentle waves of the ocean in front of the setting sun. They were absolute rubbish, but at least they had a gold frame. Furthermore there were oriental tapestries everywhere and the furniture was made of expensive dark wood. Valentina was slowly starting to wonder whether the captain was compensating for something. "Perhaps he suffers under a slight inferiority complex", she reasoned, the corner's of her mouth twitching for a split second to a grin.  
  
Behind a huge desk that was made of mahogany Giorgio throned majestically on a comfortable armchair and greeted them with a false smile, "The two lovebirds! Did you enjoy your stay at the brig?"  
  
"Oh, the brig was fine, but the company was less to my liking," she glared over at Jack and had to suppress a smile while she did so.  
  
"If ye 'ad stopped jabbing all the time I'd might 'ave gotten some sleep," he shot back.  
  
"Now, now;" Giorgio was grinning contently. All had gone just as planned. Jack's nerves were raw from being locked up for hours with this harpy. This was going even better than he had expected.  
  
"Well, I have had some time to think and since we can't convince you to give us our money with her aid," he motioned at Valentina, "how about we rise the stakes a little bit. Pray tell, do you think the Black Pearl will survive another attack?"  
  
"Ya will not touch me Pearl!" Jack struggled angrily to break free from the iron grip of their guard.  
  
"Just as I expected," Giorgio said with a sly smile on his lips.  
  
"See, it's indeed very easy," he folded his hands and leaned back in his chair grinning from ear to ear like the mad man, he probably was, "You give us the money and we won't ever bother you again."  
  
"Never!" Jack crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Then we will kill you both!" Giorgio hissed, raising from his chair.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Valentina exclaimed. This was her cue.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" the Italian captain turned his head in her direction with a smile. This was turning out even better than he had expected.  
  
"If he doesn't want to help you, I more than willing to talk. I don't want to die, just because Mr. Smart-Ass over there doesn't want to pay his debts, though it would suit him well, I must add," the young woman said, raising her head proudly.  
  
"Ya'll not tell him a single word or I'll cut out yer tongue with me dagger," Jack screamed threatening. She thought that he was overdoing it a tad bit.  
  
"Silence!" Giorgio thundered and walked over to Valentina and kissed her shackled hand doing an elegant courtesy, "Don't let yourself be bothered by the babble of this ignorant fool. Please, continue."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," she said, trying really hard to sound pleased. She couldn't stand him. "You must have noticed that the Pearl is not as fast as she used to be. Well, that could have something to do with the enormous amounts of treasure that is stored in the cargo deck....One might ask oneself were this mangy cat," she indicated Jack who was struggling against their guard with all his might, "might have gotten all those riches from," she made a dramatic pause to look at Giorgio. He listening intendly and she swore she saw golden doubloons flash in his eyes.  
  
"There is an island not very far from here, where the crew of the old Pearl used to store their riches. It is far more than one ship could ever carry. Jack used to talk about it endlessly," she rolled her eyes, "But unfortunately only he knows were it is located."  
  
"Is that so?" Giorgio smiled and rubbed his hands together like a squirrel who had just stashed up an entire tree trunk with nuts for the winter.  
  
~  
  
"Gibbs!" Ana Maria cried out for the hundredths time, trying to get a reaction out of the first mate who alternated between looking through the telescope and shaking his head accompanied by a sheer endless chain of curses. " Gibbs! What's going on? Will ya talk now or do I first 'ave t' draw me dagger t' get yer attention?"  
  
"What's going on?" he repeated angrily.  
  
"What's going on?," his voice almost doubled over. "I'll tell you, lass. Jack's gone completely crazy. That's what's going on!"  
  
"Well, tell me something I don't already know," she said chocking her head expectantly.  
  
"He has set sails fer that got forsaken island again and expects us te follow him like some band of boot licking fools. That's about enough!" he slammed down his fist on the railing.  
  
"I don't know," she rubbed her chin pensively, "He told ya te follow those Italians..."  
  
"Maybe he has some sort of plan."  
  
*  
  
Jack was standing behind the stir of the 'Fulmine /Lightning/' whistling a merry tune to himself. There was something wrong about this picture......Of, course there was something wrong about it. It was raining cats and dogs, the ship, that was not even his own, but the instead the property of the 'enemy', was dancing on the gigantic waves of the ocean like a wooden toy and he was smiling from ear to ear. Not to forget the grumpy looking guard that seemed to follow their every move like a shadow.  
  
Valentina had never witnessed a storm this far out on the sea and she had absolutely no desire to repeat that experience. Her face had turned a shade of pale mixed with a tint of green. The only thing that kept her from eating her lunch backwards, was her iron will and her masterful control over her stomach. She brushed a wet strain of hair out of her face that stubbornly stuck to her cheek.  
  
The young woman was soaked through and through. Her enthusiasm for Jack's plan diminished with every rain drop that fell down on her. He obviously didn't seem to mind. Jack stood still as a statue. Only his hands moved from time to time to stir the ship. The rain water ran down his coat in tiny rivers and tripped from the corners of his hat as a cascade.  
  
The storm had brewed up from one second to the next. Just like someone up there had snapped with his fingers and decided that they were in dire need of some bad weather for change. Jack didn't seem impressed by it at all. Blue skies were something for sissies and Nancy boys anyways. The storm seemed to be part of the mystery that engulfed the Isla del la Muerte. It had always turned up at this part of the passing. Figured for a place with a name that inviting.  
  
And just as quickly as it had come the bad weather disappeared again. The gray clouds that had blocked their view made room for a panoramic view on the seemingly harmless and peaceful island with an idyllic blue sky in the background.  
  
"There we are," Jack proclaimed proudly.  
  
The guard nodded grimly and went off to get the captain, leaving Valentina and Jack to themselves.  
  
"Well, me darlin', it looks like someone enjoyed the ride," he slapped her on the back comradely with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
Her once pale cheeks flushed when her temper flared once again. " You most certainly know how to show a girl a good time, Jack," she quipped.  
  
He bent over and whispered in her ear seductively, "Wait till I get ya alone, *then* I'll show ya me idea of a good time, love," Jack winked at her.  
  
"You will have a lot to make up for, you know. I starting to think you devised this plan just to torture me," it suddenly seemed a lot hotter then seconds before.  
  
"Maybe. But I have the feeling you enjoy this just as much as I do," the back of his hand brushed slightly over her arm. She felt a tingling sensation spread through her entire body thanks to his delicate touch.  
  
Their hushed conversation was interrupted by Giorgio's arrival. He had spent the travel in the shelter of his quarters. He looked well rested and oddly cheerful, a fact which Valentina thought to be disquietingly suspicious.  
  
"They seem to get along much better. I'd say they even look cozy," Giorgio observed more to himself as to the man that accompanied him, while they approached the flirting couple.  
  
"Anyways," he clapped his hands together full of zest," So, this is the famous Isla de la Muerte. I imagined it bigger and more terrifying," Giorgio said shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand to look at the island before them.  
  
"Trust me, mate, it is," Jack informed him shortly, "Though its dangers are hidden," his voice grew dark, as if he was trying to persuade his listeners that monsters, dragons and ghosts were awaiting them on shore of the island, whereas in reality there were only hundreds of monkeys, some exotic birds and so on - in short everything that could usually be found on a Caribbean island.  
  
"And that's why we will take you with us, but there will be nobody left to watch over our young lady over here. That truly is a dilemma," he frowned his forehead, pretending to think hard about what to do, then he shrugged non-challently, "I guess we have to get rid off her," he said it as if he was talking about a worn out shirt or a broken dish. Totally emotionless and cold-blooded.  
  
"Tell me, principessa, do you like swimming?" he looked at her with a sly grin.  
  
Then he turned to Jack, "You tried to fool me again, Signor Sparrow. You wanted to make me believe that you had no feelings for her, but I can see through your little lies," oh yes, he was so extremely observant, "And that's why she has to die. Because of you."  
  
"You monster!" Jack screamed melodramatically. So far all went as planned. With this kind of talent he could have well made a fortune as a actor in a company, Valentina thought to herself in fascination. Now it was her turn.  
  
"Please, I beg you! Show some mercy!" she implored him gripping his arm in a theatrical pose.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear. But this rascal, has to be taught a lesson," he said cold- heartedly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
The whole crew of the 'Fulmine' had gathered to witness her demise. After months that had passed by relatively uneventful, this was almost as entertaining as watching a street fight in an ally behind a tavern or barely clothed woman dance on a table with several mugs of rum in her hands. They cheered as Valentina's hands were tied. To their displeasure she was neither screaming nor begging for mercy. Her face was calm and her expression absolutely unreadable. Maybe she would cry later. They watched her expectantly and were not disappointed. As soon as she stepped foot on the plank she began wailing like a baby, her shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
"I don't want to be called cruel so I grant you one last wish," Giorgio said feeling a the ghost of a humane emotion stir inside of him. If he remembered correctly - he thought sarcastically - it was called compassion, he was not sure though. It was for the weak and bad for business.  
  
"I want to kiss my lover one last time," she said with a voice that was heavy with emotions.  
  
"Bring forth Signor Sparrow," the captain ordered. Jack was roughly pushed into her direction. His shackles clattered loudly when they embraced tightly.  
  
"I'm impressed, love. 'ave ya ever considered playing Shakespeare?" he whispered in her ear with a hushed voice.  
  
"Nay, I'll stay with thievery. More money," she replied.  
  
"Do ya have it?" he asked his voice sounding a bit preoccupied.  
  
"Yes, don't you worry, but what's more important - are they there yet?"  
  
"I suppose, " he answered calmly.  
  
"You suppose!" she had to conjure every once of her self-control not to raise her voice in anger or bite off his ear.  
  
"They' d be 'ere in about 'alf an 'our. Ya can always swim to the shore in case they won't come," he informed her as if it was the most natural thing to do. Valentina nervously looked at the distance between the ship and the island. Of course, she could swim. It would be so much fun, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"I thought ya wanted a kiss, " Jack remarked with a grin.  
  
Kissing him momentarily was the last thing on her mind, all she wanted was rip off his head with her bare hands, but unfortunately she had to play along or all would be lost. The crew seemed to enjoy watching their display of affection, as they cheered and whistled loudly and to her wonder her anger slowly dissipated. At first she was only responding reluctantly to the kiss, but then her own passion was fueled. Combined with the adrenaline that shot through her body it felt like a drug. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, well, maybe there wouldn't be, but neither of them cared for the moment. They finally broke apart and Valentina briefly wondered how she was supposed to still have enough air to swim after this kind of kiss, as her head was spinning and her body swooned slightly.  
  
"Good luck," he whispered before two crewmembers of the 'Fulmine' pulled him away.  
  
She raised her head in regal dignity and slowly walked down the plank. When she stood at the edge she briefly hesitated, looking down at the deep blue waves below her. Little baby fish in all colors of the rainbow were merrily swimming in the water a few meters beneath her feet and seemed to greet her as they scurried here and there busily. Oddly enough the world seemed somehow different in this very moment. It felt like looking through a telescope at a far away object. One moment it is blurry and unrecognizable, the next it's clearly visible. The colors suddenly were more brilliant, the sensations more vivid, the sounds louder than usual. Her heart was beating anxiously inside her chest, yet she embraced the feeling, which she knew all to well leading a life of excitement and danger. It made her feel alive. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and then she jumped.  
  
Her body was heated up from the sun had been shining down on the ship mercilessly and consequentially the cold water stung her like countless tiny, pointy needles. When she sank deeper she felt a prickling sensation course through her entire body. It felt like thousands of ants were creeping over her skin. Valentina knew that she would soon have to come up for air. Her tied hands reached for the Giorgio's silver dagger that was hidden underneath her shirt. She had stolen it from him while she had performed her little 'please have mercy on a defenseless woman' - scene. It was good to know that she still hadn't lost her touch. Her teeth bit down on the hilt of the weapon and she started cutting the ties that bound her hands. Then, when she finally was free, she started swimming towards the surface, that greeted her with a mysterious silvery sparkle.  
  
*  
  
They dragged her aboard. Her chest was quickly heaving up and down from the exertion. She looked like a drowned cat, her wet hair sticking in tendrils to her face. Valentina coughed nosily when salt water ran down her throat.  
  
"Are ya sure yer alright?" Ana Maria looked down at the other woman preoccupied.  
  
"Bloody perfect," she managed get out in between two coughing fits.  
  
Gibbs helped her to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly from treading water the whole time. She swayed a bit at first, but was able to stand on her own.  
  
"I come with a message from Jack," finally announced after she had caught her breath.  
  
"Oh, and what would that message be?" Gibbs sounded extremely annoyed. She could imagine why. Jack seemed to have that effect on people a lot.  
  
"Well, if you sail around this bay there is a nice little ship. It will be completely deserted by nightfall, except for a handful of men, maybe. As a matter of fact it is just waiting to be taken. What do you say?"  
  
Gibbs eyes sparkled mischievously and a smile spread on his face. She guessed that meant 'yes, we will set sails by nightfall'.  
  
"There's just one tiny little thing. Nothing big at all. It will make absolutely no trouble," she noticed to her own dread that she was slowly picking up Jack's negotiation techniques, "I'll need a rescuing party to get Jack out of there."  
  
Complete silence suddenly spread among the crew of the Pearl. Valentina could swear she could hear the wooden planks down at the cargo deck creak timidly. Great! So much for getting a rescuing party together.  
  
~  
  
"Just ya trust me, love. It'll all go as planned," she mimicked Jack's voice when she rowed the boat towards the shore of the Isla de la Muerte. She would find him and then she would bring him down.  
  
All will go as planned?! Ha, of course! That surely included her swimming till she almost drowned and going on a crazy rescuing mission all by herself. She let out an angry snort and threw back her stubborn black hair that constantly insisted on falling into her face, thanks to the soft night breeze.  
  
Valentina had absolutely no idea at all how she was supposed to get him out of there. It was her against the whole crew of the 'Fulmine', while the others were enjoying themselves as they comfortably commandeered said ship. She pulled the boat ashore with a groan. God, this was heavy! Why was it that she had to do all the hard work, while Jack was just being a lazy hostage?  
  
A few hundred meters away she could make out the outlines of the boats with which the crew of the 'Fulmine' had arrived here. A gleeful smirk spread on her face. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat she sneaked over and started removing the paddles from each and every single boats. Her bad mood had almost dissipated by the time she had completed her task. Somehow it was almost therapeutic seeing said paddles float away on the gentle waves of the ocean  
  
Time to move. She glanced around nervously before she quickly fled to the shelter of the forest, for on the shore she would be an easy target. The young woman was dressed completely in black - a shadow that crept through the wilderness. The silvery blades of her two daggers were briefly flashing silvery blue in the moonlight as she drew them. Her feet made no sound as the swiftly flew over the forest floor, remembering immediately years of hard training and experience.  
  
Soon she found several footprints. They looked fresh, maybe only several minutes old. She followed their trail without difficulties. Trampled down blades of grass and heaps of hacked off branches were somehow hard to overlook. After a few minutes she could make out the warm flicker of several torches before her. She had found them. But what should she do now?  
  
Suddenly something struck her as rather odd. Hadn't Jack told her the treasure were stored in a grotto near the sea that was only reachable by boat? That old fox! He had never had any intention of really leading them there judging from what she had seen. But what was he planning then? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"How much longer is this going to take? I thought you knew where to go?" Giorgio's voice asked impatiently behind Jack.  
  
The pirate was slowly traipsing a little bit ahead of the group, stopping from time to time pretending to think about where to go. The men behind them followed reluctantly, somehow they had the slight suspicion - after wandering around in the darkness for more than an hour they were most certainly entitled to - that he was just trying to win some time, which he was in fact.  
  
"Just, a little bit further. We'll be there soon," he muttered over his shoulder.  
  
Jack himself grew more and more impatient with every minute passing. Wasn't Valentina supposed to arrive with a rescuing party about now? His eyes scanned the forest around them expectantly, roaming here and there restlessly. If that bloody woman wasn't going to turn up in the next few minutes, he would try to escape on his own.  
  
He knew this island pretty well and consequentially he had a good shot at shaking off his captivators, Jack reasoned to himself. His plan was unfolding a little bit differently than he had expected, but that was no reason to be worried - yet. Well, one had to be flexible - where was the fun in a life totally predictable? But what if the Pearl wasn't even there? Then he would be in deep trouble, but as usual he would figure out a plan to get out of it.  
  
Okay, on three. One, two, two and a half, he breathed in deeply his body humming with anticipation. This was going to be fun. Three!  
  
When you looked at Jack you would not necessary think him that to be a particularly fast runner. You could imagine him swaggering, pacing, walking, swaying or strutting, but not running, but that particularly night at the Isle de la Muerte he surprised himself and his guards with a incredible fast sprint into the woods. Jack wore a mad smile on his face as he bashed into the bushes, jumping over tree trunks that lay on the forest ground like a young hare. Loud screams could be heard behind him as his captivators started their pursuit.  
  
"Seguitelo! Non non lasciatelo scappare! Veloce! /Follow him! Don't let him escape! Quickly!/" Giorgio barked loudly.  
  
Valentina could hear him scream his commands from her hideout nearby in the bushes. She had watched the whole scene with wonder in her eyes. "Well, who would have thought you were that crazy, Jack," she mutter to herself with a grin on her face and retreated a little bit further into the safety of the coppice.  
  
The men had fanned out quickly, trying to get a hold of the fugitive pirate who had disappeared somewhere in the forest. Valentina's top priority was now to find Jack (hers and that of about twenty other people) , but she highly doubted that they, too, wanted to bring him back to the Pearl. She tightened her grip on her daggers, she was well acquainted with those weapons and they gave her some sense of security. After a few seconds of carefully listening to the sounds of the woods that surrounded her, making sure that nobody was around to catch her, she took off to find Jack.  
  
Obviously the searching parties had never heard about the concept of keeping a low profile. They broke through the bushes and tree branches like a herd of grunting boars, a fact which made them easy to evade. She , in comparison, had one major advantage that eased her search greatly. Valentina knew where Jack was headed: the shore.  
  
After a few minutes, when she had made half way back to the beach, she heard a muffled curse. It came from the bushes to her left. Valentina slowly sneaked closer, ready to attack whatever or whomever she would find behind them. Her muscles tensed and she but on a grim face. With a quick and determined gesture her hand bushed the branches aside that blocked her view.  
  
What she saw then almost recompensed her for all the incommodities she had come across in the last few days. In front of her, spread eagled on the muddy forest floor, lay Jack. His face and clothes were sprinkled with dirt. Probably thanks to the roots in which his boot had gotten tangled. As he wasn't able to get up anymore, because he was still handcuffed, Jack had decided to spent his time creatively - with inventing new curses.  
  
She kneeled down besides him and when he noticed her, an enormous and incredibly relieved grin almost threatened to split his face into two halves.  
  
"My, my! I didn't know that the monkeys on this island grew that big and even were able to talk," Valentina joked while she helped him up.  
  
"What took ya so long?" he asked, ignoring her teasing remark.  
  
"I'll tell you what took me so long......," she took a deep breath, both to calm herself and to suppress some of her anger, which threatened to wash over Jack in a major tantrum (what was to ensue was only the edited 'we- have-to-get-out-of-here, there-are-20-angry-men-searching-for-us'version), "you bloody had me do all the work!!!"  
  
"First I was struggling to stay over water until the Pearl arrived, fearing for my life the whole time. Then nobody agrees to accompany me on this blasted rescuing mission and I end up going on my own. So I row over to this god forsaken island all by myself with nothing but two daggers to fight a bunch of angry Italians and get your sorry ass out of here! That, dearest Captain Sparrow, is what took me so bloody long," she punctuated every word gesticulating angrily with her hands, while her tirade washed over Jack with the force of a tidal wave.  
  
He watched her with completely dumbfound expression on his face. When he had finally recovered a little bit, he took a deep breath, as if he was coming up with the comeback of all comebacks, but ended up looking like a fish out of water.  
  
"As I thought," Valentina dryly commented his reaction, "Come now, we have to get out of here," she growled at him and dragged him with towards the shore, grapping him by the handcuffs.  
  
"What about these?" Jack asked after he had recovered a bit, motioning with his eyes at his bound hands.  
  
"Later. It will take some time, which we don't have right now," she judged by throwing an expert glance at the locks.  
  
Suddenly a loud cannon shot echoed like thunder through the stillness of the night. Both Jack and Valentina ducked instinctively.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was the signal. We have to hurry," Valentina answered briefly.  
  
* "Che cosa è successo? Perché sparrano i cannoni? Alla spiaggia! Alla spiaggia! Subito! /What has happened? Why are the cannons firing? To the beach! Now!/" Giorgio ordered and the horde made its way towards the beach with angry screams.  
  
Their heavy feet stomped through the forest, trampling down bushes and plants unflinchingly. The trees around them came alive. The animals were startled, thanks to the commotion and noise the men made. Small shadows scurried through the coppice timidly. Everywhere parrots took off from their nests in the tree crowns with loud protesting screams.  
  
"The are coming!" Valentina announced and accelerated her pace even further. She didn't want to end up in captivity again. Her heart was pounding wildly and a thin layer of sweat made her skin shimmer.  
  
"Not so fast, missy," a thickly accented voice proclaimed to their left. They both froze in tracks. A feeling of foreboding and utmost dread overcame her. She knew this voice.  
  
A tall shadow stepped out of the forest. It was the man who had been their guard at the 'Fulmine' and he looked extremely bad-moody. Valentina gulped nervously. The two fugitives hastily stepped back, as if an earth crack had suddenly opened under their feet.  
  
"I was sure there was something I forgot te tell ya," Jack said sheepishly.  
  
"Like telling me that the angry giant was lurking for us somewhere in the woods ready to snap our spines like they were a twig?!" he voice doubled over. "Excellent work, Jack," she drew her daggers, but before she could throw them he stormed at them with a battle cry on his lips. He was surprisingly fast for a man that big. Like an angry bull he trampled in their direction.  
  
Both Valentina and Jack jumped aside hurriedly, as none of them had a overwhelmingly strong death wish. The young woman rolled on her back immediately, taking aim at their attacker with her dagger. Now was the only chance! Valentina aimed for his heart, but unfortunately she missed it. Her hands were shaking like leaves in autumn, it was a wonder she didn't drop the weapon accidentally.  
  
The man looked at the dagger that protruded from his shoulder with a threatening growl on his lips, then he quickly ripped it out without even flinching. But before he could unleash his wrath upon them a second dagger hit him. This time it didn't miss its aim. The sharp blade embedded itself deeply into his throat, cutting through all his major arteries. His eyes rolled back in his skull and blood spilled from his lips. With a terrible gurgling noise, that resounded in Valentina's head over and over again, he slumped forward and soon the floor beneath him tinted crimson red.  
  
Valentina was breathing heavily when she got to her feet. Her face was very pale. She almost looked like a ghost in the moon light.  
  
"Are ya alright?" Jack asked preoccupied.  
  
"Yes," she replied briefly. Fear had washed her sarcasm away. She absentmindedly helped him up.  
  
It was only a few steps towards the shore and the screams that echoed through the forest behind them announced that it was high time they moved. They sprinted into the direction of their boat and then quickly pushed it into the water. Valentina grabbed the paddles and started rowing like there was no tomorrow. They slowly, but steadily, put a bigger and bigger distance between themselves and the shore.  
  
"Aren't they going t' get us?" he asked worriedly, as he watched their pursuers run to their boats.  
  
She grinned despite the fact that every muscle in her arms burned and begged her to stop, "Ever....tried......to row....without paddles?" Valentina said in between heavy breaths, her cheeks were flushed from the exertion.  
  
They both broke out in laughter simultaneously as they saw one figure, they assumed it was Giorgio, do some sort of over-enthusiastic war dance on shore as he discovered that all their boats had been effectively immobilized. In one last desperate effort some of the men tried to catch up with them by swimming, but fortunately Jack and Valentina were already too far out on sea.  
  
After a while she let go of the paddles and turned around to Jack. They were floating somewhere between the island and the Pearl. Valentina reached for her pocket and produced a rusty picklock. It looked like it had been used a lot in the last few years.  
  
"Now, let's try and get those handcuffs of yours off," she announced. Her voice sounded extremely exhausted.  
  
After a few minutes a loud clicking noise could be heard and Jack was finally free. She grinned, content with her work and herself. Slowly the adrenaline that had coursed through her body and given her the necessary strength to fulfill her highly demanding task, left her system. Her limps suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. The young woman let her body slump back exhaustedly, stretching out over the gap between the two wooden benches of the boat, totally uncaring of what happened around her.  
  
Funny she never noticed, the sky above them was absolutely clear and hung full of twinkling stars. She stifled a yawn as she felt a mixture of exhaustion and relief wash over her.  
  
"Your turn, Jack. Get us back home," she said not even able to move a finger, as every muscles in her body seemed to hurt at once.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there! Thanks for the extremely nice reviews, you guys! I keep posting so fast because in a week I will be off to Italy to go to university there (only for one semester though). Don't know whether I should be extremely happy or extremely scared, I'm still deciding. It's hard to leave behind my family and friends...  
  
Back to the stuff that concerns you....Anyways, no worries. I will post the end of this fiction before I'll leave (still have a slight head start, so I'm confident I can keep my promise)  
  
Please, push the review button and drop me a few lines! Take care! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
The crew of the Pearl erupted in loud cheers as Jack and Valentina stepped on deck. The young woman looked extremely tired. She had already dozed off several times during their short boat ride. Her eyes had reduced to tiny slits and she looked like she would drop on the floor any second. Despite her exhaustion Valentina managed to a satisfied smile. They had made it in one piece, not to mention that they now were the proud owners of two ships, plus they had gotten rid off the rumrunners once and for all. It was highly unlikely that anybody would pass by the island in order to safe them any time soon. Nobody but the crew of the Pearl knew where it was located.  
  
Valentina swayed a bit. She gripped the railing for support. "Jack," she managed tiredly, but the pirate didn't hear her as he was surrounded by his crew who clapped him on the shoulders and congratulated him.  
  
"Jack!" she tried again, the world around her was already spinning. She stumbled. Luckily Jack was at her side before she could fall.  
  
"What be t' matter, love?" he asked preoccupied. He studied her face closely waiting for an answer that was never to come. She had fallen asleep.  
  
"Excuse us, gents, 'ave t' get the lass t' bed," some obscene remarks could be heard in response, at which he flashed a wide and toothy grin. Jack swept the young woman up in his arms and carried her towards her quarters which she shared with Ana Maria.  
  
"Where ' we going?" she mumbled in his chest and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Her sleepy innocence caused him to smile and a warm feeling spread in his body, "Ya'd be going to bed," Jack answered her in a soft voice.  
  
"Jack?" her voice sounded death serious, "try to keep away from the green pixies they are poisonous," she told him, obviously dreaming.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, while he carefully placed her on her bed. "Oh, them! I'll remember when I meet them afterwards, " a cheerful grin spread on his face, tonight they would celebrate and enormous amounts of alcohol of all sorts would be involved. "'Night, love," Jack said softly before he closed the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
Valentina groaned and turned around in her bed once more. She felt like a herd of cattle had trampled over her repeatedly. The midday sun shone on her face and she blinked lazily.  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head," a female voice said softly.  
  
"Ana Maria?" the response came muffled from under the pillows.  
  
"Aye, who'd ya 'ave expected, sweetie? Ya'd be alright? I was worried 'bout ya," Ana Maria admitted.  
  
"I'm very far from being alright momentarily, but I'll live. Stiffness and soreness never killed anybody," she managed a grim smile. Valentina slowly sat up in her bed and regretted it immediately. Her head hurt like hell, a fact which contributed to her over all gruffness.  
  
"Where's, Sparrow?" she asked, massaging her temples with her fingers. Judging from the way she pronounced his name, nothing good would happen if she ever found him.  
  
"In 'is quarters I assume. What yer going t' do? Kiss 'im t' death?" the other woman replied with a smirk.  
  
"How do you know?" Valentina asked in bafflement.  
  
"Why else would a lass go after 'im, without wastin' a second thought 'bout the consequences?"  
  
"Point taken," Valentina said sheepishly, "but it won't happen again. Ever!" she announced darkly.  
  
"An' why that be?" Ana Maria cocked her head interestedly.  
  
"Because he's a manipulative, cold hearted bastard! I think he just used me for his plan. I was just convenient."  
  
Ana Maria frowned her forehead. "Do ya really think.....," she began.  
  
"Yes, I do," the young thief interrupted her. "Besides he gave me all reason to doubt him. Would you endanger a person you l.... ..like?" she quickly caught herself.  
  
"I'm not trying to be a spoilsport, but he had me swimming around waiting for the Pearl for hours. Hours! I could have drowned easily," she thundered and regretted it immediately as her headache came alive again. She grimaced. Valentina lowered her voice when she continued, "Then he expects me to go and rescue him. Me against 20 men! I mean, for God sakes, he is your captain after all he is supposed to know whether you will go and safe him or not."  
  
"Aye, but ya didn't get 'urt," Ana Maria interjected.  
  
"Yes, but he simply expected me to do all those things for him and afterwards he's the one who gets all the praise," she said in a sulky tone. "I haven't even heard a thank you."  
  
"Yes, I did agree to his crazy plan, but when he first told me about it he failed to mention some important details."  
  
"Maybe ya'd be better talking t' him," Ana Maria suggested.  
  
"That I will. That I will."  
  
*  
  
The huge door to Jack's quarters clattered open with prophetic bang. It was the kind of noise that made clear that whoever or whatever was to come through that door was not at all in a particularly good mood. Jack groaned and pulled his covers over his aching head, but not even there he was safe from the insolent intruder. The white sheet was ripped away mercilessly and his bloodshot eyes were suddenly prone to the merciless onslaught of the soft light that fell through his window. He blinked repeatedly, as he only was able to see the outlines of the person standing above him.  
  
"You owe me an explanation," Valentina announced simply, unimpressed by the pitiful sight he made thanks to a long night of drinks and merriment. He had slept in his clothes; his hair was disheveled and tangled, dark circles added to the miserable impression his whole appearance made.  
  
His trade mark cockiness resurfaced immediately; despite the circumstances "Why don't ya lay down fer a while an' I'll explain," he scooted over and motioned at the free space beside him in bed.  
  
The young woman wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "I'm serious."  
  
He sighed, but then sat up in bed, folded his hands in his lap and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I had a lot of spare time on my hands yesterday. You know, swimming in the ocean for *hours*, rowing over to the island.....Well, and somehow I have the slight, yet unshakable suspicion that you only used me to get what you wanted or else you wouldn't have endangered me like that," she paced up and down in front of his bed as she talked. Her anger was giving her courage and made her forget the fact that she had needed a lot of convincing ere she had been ready to step a foot into Jack's quarters. In fact Valentina had stood outside for minutes silently arguing with herself whether she should enter or not.  
  
Jack cocked his head and squinted his eyes together, scrutinizing her as closely as if he wanted to take a peak at her soul. Had he missed something? He had thought that things between them were fine. Why did those bloody women always make a fuss about nothing? What was he supposed to answer to that? That he was sorry? How could he be sorry for something he enjoyed so thoroughly?  
  
His thirst for adventure was almost as unquenchable as his thirst for rum. Danger was like an expensive rush. True - some people had to pay with their lives to enjoy it, but he had always managed to get away with nothing but a few affectionate scratches. Fortuna was a woman and Jack had his way with the ladies.  
  
The sound of Valentina clearing her throat brought him back to the presence. Obviously she was expecting an answer, as her gaze bore into him like two pointy daggers.  
  
"Well, I really don't see yer problem. First yer all excited about the plan an' then ya blame me fer a few bumps on the road nobody could 'ave foreseen?" he shrugged his shoulders dismissively.  
  
"You could have at least wasted a thought on the possibility of those things going wrong," she pointed out, while barely suppressed anger sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"Ya survived, everything worked out fine, except for the part where ya wake me from slumber early in the mornin' barging into me quarters like a fury," the fact that he was still joking meant that he wasn't taking their conversation serious, which only added to Valentina's wrath.  
  
"Oh, you think so?" the angry expression on her face clearly told him that that had been the wrong answer,"Let me tell you a little something. The fact that you didn't waste a thought about it means you don't care for me. And that's what I would call 'not working out fine at all'."  
  
"Since you don't seem to comprehend what being in love with somebody means let me explain it to you.....," she took a deep breath, automatically inserting a dramatic pause "You stop being selfish for once and start thinking about others. That's why I rowed over to this bloody island, because I didn't care whether I was going to live or to die. All that matter was your safety, your well being."  
  
"Would you have done the same for me? When you went after me it was not because you were doing something selfless, but because you wanted to get rid off your problem and make some money in the process. I was only convenient - a little extra enticement along the way."  
  
Her voice softened when she continued. Valentina wondered if she had said too much. "I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong about this........." she shook her head as if to rid herself of those thoughts she had just uttered and which were now in the open were they could cause serious damage. The point was that she didn't want to be right at all.  
  
Time seemed to stretch out a painful eternity before he decided to speak and the beat of her heart loudly counted every second that went by. "Yer not wrong at all. I did infact use ya," he admitted after a few moments. He could have lied to her easily, but somehow he wasn't able to. Maybe it was that searing headach that tormented him or the fact that she looked so lost......he couldn't tell.  
  
"You used me?" she repeated softly, not able to believe what she had just heard. Somehow those words didn't make any sense, though they were so simple and yet so monumental. Realization hit her like a hammer crashing down forcefully on an ambos hammering the meaning of his answer deep into her consciences.  
  
For a moment everything seemed to freeze to a standstill. Odd details of the room suddenly struck her with an almost painful intensity. The way the dust danced in the golden rays of light that shone through the windows, the soft rocking of the ship, the way the air seemed to chill her to the bone when she sucked it into her lungs, even though it was warm.  
  
Something inside of her broke. It didn't break with a loud cracking noise, but the effects of the damage it did were all the more devastating. Valentina couldn't stand this room anymore, this ship, its crew and most importantly of all Jack. All she wanted was to get away and put as much distance between them as possible.  
  
She hurt, more than she had ever in her whole young life. It was only now that she realized how deep her feelings for him ran and what could have become of them if they only had had the possibility to grow. She would not cry in front of him, Valentina silently swore to herself. Like a lifeline the reminder of an old but useful habit resurfaced from a pool of chaotic emotions and smoothed its surface with a protective layer of ice. All emotions disappeared from her face that became cold and hard like a mask made of porcelain.  
  
Her voice was distant almost mechanical, when it broke the tense silence of the room. "A lot of damage has been done to the ship when the 'Fulmine' attacked us a few days ago. I assume we will be heading to the nearest port for repairs." She didn't look Jack in the eyes while she spoke, her gaze was stubbornly fixed on a point behind him.  
  
"Port Royal," Jack heard himself say, but his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. What had he done? Suddenly he felt like somebody was choking him. A painfully blood-chilling feeling which he couldn't identify correctly spread inside of him.  
  
"That's where you'll be dropping me off then," she informed him briefly. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. It all belongs to Disney, well except for Valentina, of course. Then there is this amazingly beautiful song "Valparaiso" which obviously doesn't belong to me either. It's from Sting's Cd "Mercury Falling", which is highly recommendable, really!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Jack's steps resounded gloomily in the deserted streets of Port Royal. It was almost midnight. The signs above the shops along the street sighed in rusty agony when the sea breeze touched them. Even the lonely rhythm of his step had a melancholic note to it. Either his mind was playing tricks on him or the city was not looking as inviting as last time he had been there (Just for the record: last time they had tried to kill him). In fact it made a rather depressing impression.  
  
Ah, the Blacksmith's! He could hear the steady clanging noise of the hammer hitting the ambos even from outside on the street. Jack had reached his destination. He decided against knocking, it was very unlikely the Whelp would hear it over all that noise. Also it was a highly overrated social habit. Jack had gotten to learn that sneakiness sometimes spared you a lot of trouble. He caught himself thinking of her again. It hurt so deeply, that he quickly pushed those thoughts away, ere the picture of her walking away from the ship appeared anew before his mind's eye as a painful reminder of the fact that he had driven her away.  
  
He stepped through the creaking wooden door and crossed the length of the dark shop with huge strides, dimly noticing from the corner of his eye, an old man sleeping soundly on a heap of hay. He made the impression of almost belonging to the inventory of this room. The snoring blacksmith also seemed to be somebody who enjoyed extended naps and excessive drinking or possibly both in combination, a kindred soul so to say, as the empty bottle by his side proclaimed.  
  
Jack stopped a few meters from the young apprentice who was currently occupied with forging a new sword. It was best if he kept his distance. It lowered the risk of being skewered by a red hot glowing blade considerably.  
  
"If that isn't me good ol' friend William Turner!" he announced loudly. Strangely he wasn't in the mood for jokes today, so he had decided against sneaking up on Will and giving him the scare of his life.  
  
The regular clanging noise recreated by the loud sound of metal on metal immediately stopped. The young man's back flinched slightly. When he turned around a comical mixture of discomfort and genuine happiness about seeing his friend again, was visible on his face.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! How have you been, you scallywag?" he embraced the pirate and clapped him on the back affectionately.  
  
"T' 'ell an' back," Jack answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Listen, matey, I ain't jus' dropping by fer a social call. I need yer help t' repair me ship, "he informed him briefly.  
  
"Of course, but I'm sure Elizabeth will also be extremely pleased to see you again....You have been missed," the Whelp smiled at him good-naturedly.  
  
"How's the lass? I hope everthin's alright," Jack said simply, breaking with his habit of constantly joking or dropping sarcastic remarks.  
  
Something was different about him. Will wrinkled his forehead pensively. Jack sounded exceedingly ill-humored, which was something extremely suspicious considered the fact that the pirate always seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, which was now completely gone.  
  
"Are you sober?" Will asked with unmasked horror in his voice. Something bad must have happened.  
  
"Aye, completely, but that wouldn't be the worst part of it."  
  
"What?! How big is the damage to the Pearl? Did they take our treasure?" the young man asked slowly starting to worry.  
  
"Nay" Jack shook his head dismissively. "None of that. It be far worse," he answered quizzically.  
  
"What can be worse than that? Are Gibbs and Ana Maria alright?" he had gotten to know the crew of the Black Pearl a little bit better while they had sailed the Caribbean together and made some friends in the process. It was only natural that he grew concerned.  
  
"Nay, they're fine. It's 'bout a woman, an exceedingly annoying one, I must add."  
  
Instead of looking compassionate Will suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"What be so funny about that?" Jack growled.  
  
"Nothing," the young blacksmith tried to keep a straight face, but then started laughing again, "Nothing......at all," he held his stomach and tears trailed down his cheeks. After a suitable amount of laughing fits, which Jack watched with a dark expression on his face, the young man was finally able to contain himself and managed to put on a serious face. He figured that this way he would get more information out of the Jack. "Since.....everything else is alright that means......You fell in love with that woman, haven't you?"  
  
Jack's facial expression was precisely that of a man who had put his hand on a hot stove and had burned himself badly in the process. Extremely pained and also extremely displeased. "If ya absolutely 'ave t' know.....," he briefly hesitated before he continued. It was the first time he was ready to admit his true feelings,"Aye, I think I did fall for her," his gruff voice softened for a second as her picture appeared in his head, but he quickly caught himself, "But that stays between us, savvy? If any of this leaves this room I feel rightfully entitled t' cut yer throat, Whelp!"  
  
"Most certainly! But pray tell me, where is that unfortunate woman now?" Will asked barely able to suppress a smirk. Of course, he felt sorry for his friend, but the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow love-sick! That was certainly something you didn't see every day.  
  
"I 'ave no idea," Jack answered dejectedly.  
  
"You have no idea?!" the young man echoed, not able to believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe how anybody could be so stupid as to let the woman he loved walk away. After having battled with a bunch of cursed pirates of the worst imaginable kind, in order to save your one true love, people have the tendency of getting a little bit irritated, when hearing about somebody who gives up in the face of what they deem being slight hindrances.  
  
"Why don't you go and try to find her?"  
  
"It's 'ard t' fin' someone who doesn't want to be found, especially when we're talking 'bout a thief."  
  
*  
  
Valentina looked with childlike fascination at the half empty bottle of red vine that she held clutched in her slender hand. The red liquid crashed in tiny waves against the confinement of glass that surrounded it. It looked like a miniature version of a crimson ocean. She put it down besides her and stretched out on the slightly humid sand of the beach, staring up at the starry night sky.  
  
After she had left the Pearl she had immediately come here - that is after she had stopped shortly at the next best tavern to get some 'supplies'. She came to this place whenever she felt like being alone and tonight she absolutely wasn't in the mood for company. It was a lonely bay at the outskirts of town. Only fishermen came here, as the town folk was usually to lazy to endure the short walk from Port Royal.  
  
Her bare toes brushed against the smooth and cool surface of an empty bottle that lay in the sand before her, the one she had emptied an hour ago. She felt the pleasant buzz of alcohol engulf her. It promised her the gift of oblivion and dreamless slumber and Valentina thankfully took up its well-meant offer. Above all she wanted to forget. Forget the way his lips had felt against hers, how her heart had rejoiced whenever she had been close to him.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks and told her to take another draught from the bottle. She gulped down the treacherous antidote greedily, but unfortunately it wouldn't work. Valentina was ready for the pain to stop, but somehow it had its own mind and the only thing she could do, was to accept and endure it. No matter how often she told herself to stop crying, to stop thinking about him - it was all for naught, nothing changed.  
  
Valentina closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She was a very level-headed woman, whenever she was faced with a problem she would sooner or later come up with a solution. What annoyed her most about her current situation was the fact that there was no solution. They say that time heals all wounds, but before time can work its magic the wounds bleed and ache and there's also a high possibility you die from them ere the healing begins. So she decided to just lie there for now and hope on passing out sometime soon.  
  
Fortunately her prayers were answered and after a few more draughts from the sour red vine she fell asleep on the beach. She pleasantly hovered on clouds of dreamless alcohol induced slumber for hours and only awoke in the morning when tide set in and sea water caressed her bare feet. Valentina slowly got up, preparing herself for the aftereffects of her drinking. Surprisingly there weren't any, except for a dry mouth. The rumble of her stomach told her that it was time for breakfast. Automatically her eyes wondered along the coast towards Port Royal, where she could get food and drink.  
  
Seagulls circled over her head, announcing their presence with obnoxious croaking screams, which seemed a little bit louder than usual. They were starting to annoy her a great deal (as everything else that crossed her path that day) and so her departure plans were immediately put into action.  
  
All the while mumbling gruffly under her breath, she made her way to the city, hoping against hope that nobody would immediately recognize her there. Valentina was lucky. She soon arrived at the market place that was seized by busy activity. People were hurriedly scurrying here and there. Nobody was paying attention to anybody. There were only two primary objectives: buying and selling.  
  
She let out a relieved sigh and mingled with the masses, her expert hands sneaking an apple from the next best fruit-seller stand. She briefly rubbed it against her trouser leg until it sparkled like a ruby. Content with her work she brought it to her mouth. Her teeth broke its hard skin and sticky juice trickled down her hand. Valentina let out a muffled curse while she chewed on the sweet fruit. In the middle of the market place was a little well and she directed her steps towards it to wash her hands. Valentina placed the half eaten apple on its edge and dipped her hands into the cool water.  
  
Beneath the surface she noticed the tempting glitter of several golden doubloons- vain wishes never to be fulfilled. Strangely enough nobody had thought about taking them, which was rather odd in a place like Port Royal that had its custom pickpockets, thieves and pirates. She stared at the silvery surface of the water which gradually smoothed out after she had drawn back her hands. A reflection hovered on the tranquil water. She peered curiously into the well. It was almost like looking into a fortune teller's crystal ball. Then she recognized the face. She felt a feeling of nausea rise inside of her and her eyes immediately searched the market place nervously. They came to rest on a pole behind the fountain, to which a warrant of arrest was fixed. Valentina stepped closer and inspected it with what bordered on masochistic interest. The portrait on it was done very well. His eyes seemed to twinkle at her mischievously and his mouth was curved into the usual overconfident smirk. She felt like somebody had hit her into the stomach, as if all air was knocked out of her sails effectively. Yep, that was him alright. With a quick gesture of her hand she ripped off the piece of paper and read what was written beneath it.  
  
* END OF FLASHBACK:  
  
So that's how I ended up in this run-down little tavern with the waitress staring at me in annoyance and Jack torturing me recklessly with his drunken slur. There was a silent war raging inside of me unbeknownst to them. One side of me still loved him, it told me to smile at him and hug him, forget all those things that had happened. The other side, though, some would say it's my evil side, told me to order another round and drop him of in front of Commodore Norrington's door the next morning. The reward certainly was very tempting. But up to now I wasn't able to decide.  
  
I was ripped out of my reverie when he mentioned my name. The alcohol had already worked its wonders - it's usually very reliable - by this point he wasn't even able to recognize me anymore.  
  
"....Valentina......ya know....the lass left me," he gazed into his mug, looking dejectedly sad.  
  
"Suits him well," I thought to myself.  
  
"It's been two bloody days...two bloody days...Wanna know what me thinks, matey?"  
  
I didn't want to know at all what Jack thought, but in order to go along with the plan I said, "Of course, Captain Sparrow, I beg you do enlighten me," fortunately he wasn't able to detect the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Me thinks that that bloody witch must 'ave cursed me...," he trailed off for a moment staring interestedly at a point on the wall behind me. Then he shook his head and took another sip from his mug.  
  
"Oh, Jack, stop your flattery, you are such a charmer," I laughed to myself evilly.  
  
"Can't eat, can't sleep, the rum tastes like water.....me beloved Pearl could sink an' I wouldn't even notice. All I can bloody think 'bout's 'er," he took off his bandana and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I'ave searched the whole town fer 'er. Nothin'! Nobody 'as seen 'er, let alone ever 'eard 'er name," he paused and looked at me with a wistful expression in his brown eyes, "'onestly, mate, I don't know what to do. The worst part of it is that I......I think I might love 'er."  
  
By this time I sat starring at him with my mouth agape. Did he just say what I think he said? I blinked a few times in disorientation.  
  
"You really love that girl?" I enquired interestedly, leaning forward in my chair.  
  
"Aye," he said simply and drunken honesty shone in his eyes.  
  
To say that I was astonished would have been a slight understatement. Yes, I was happy, even ecstatic; nevertheless his words scared me a great deal. See, I'm not a believer in 'they lived happily ever after', it's just not realistic, but I, as ever offer woman secretly does, hold on to the idea that somewhere out there you will find your soul mate. In order to find him, to make him recognize you as his missing half, you have to bare your innermost feelings to him and that is a truly scary thought. I'm not that kind of person who runs around spilling her guts to everybody. I'm afraid of the consequences, afraid I might get hurt and I knew that Jack would eventually hurt me again. I was waiting for some kind of sign to show me the right way and the right decision to take. As usually nothing happened and it obviously wouldn't anymore tonight.  
  
"I will get you home, it isn't that far away after all," I informed him, my voice sounding mellow and soft. Of course, he takes me up on the offer. Somehow I have a feeling of deja-vu, when I heave him towards the Pearl, his arm slung around my shoulders for support and his step insecure.  
  
There were things I wanted to talk to him about in the morning. Well, it's a wide spread believe that drunks and children always tell the truth, but to be honest I would rather have him declare his love to me while he was sober - that is if he still had the courage to. At least he would then recognize my face and he would understand my response. What was I going to respond anyway? Could I forgive him?  
  
I brushed those thoughts aside as we walked through the dark streets of Port Royal. He had grown silent, that meant he had probably slipped into some sort of alcohol induced delirium, pardon me slumber. Amazingly he was still able to walk. I started humming to myself. Somehow the darkness around us inspired me to.  
  
Minutes later we finally reached his quarters and I softly laid him down on his bed. He was somewhere between waking and sleeping, looking at me with tiny and very sleepy eyes. "What ya be singing?" Jack asked curiously, his voice low and dark.  
  
"Nothing," I tried to cover. Damn, he had heard me.  
  
"I maybe drunker than a whole brewery, but I still.....I still 'ear when somebody be 'umming," he answered in alcohol induced annoyance.  
  
"Alright, you win," I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. "It's a song my Dad always used to sing." I refrained from telling him about my more than colorful family history.  
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
I was stunned. Usually I only sing when I'm completely alone, so I didn't know whether I was any good at it. Well, we would find out.  
  
Chase the Dog Star  
  
Over the sea  
  
Home where my true love is waiting for  
  
Me  
  
Rope the south wind  
  
Canvas the stars  
  
Harness the moonlight  
  
So she can safely go  
  
Round the Cape Horn to Valparaiso  
  
Red the port light  
  
Starboard the green  
  
How will she know of the devils I've seen  
  
Cross in the sky, star of the sea  
  
Under the moonlight, there she can  
  
Safely go  
  
Round the Cape Horn to Valparaiso  
  
And every road I walked would take me  
  
Down to the sea  
  
With every broken promise in my sack  
  
And every love would always send the  
  
Ship of my heart  
  
Over the rolling sea  
  
If I should die  
  
And water's my grave  
  
She'll never know if I'm damned or I'm  
  
Saved  
  
See the ghost fly over the sea Under the moonlight, there she can  
  
Safely go  
  
Round the Cape Horn to Valparaiso. (Sting - Valparaiso; from the Album Mercury Falling)  
  
By the time I had finished he was sound asleep. He looked boyish, even innocent in his sleep. I smiled and sat down on the armchair besides his bed where I fell asleep several seconds later.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
@ Quennya: Okay, *grins in embarrassment* I admit there might be a tiny little plot hole, which I kind of overlooked. Thanks for pointing it out though. But that can be fixed easily by inserting another scene or so....I'll do the end of the story first and than I'll eventually get to that as well (if I still have time).  
  
@ KokoAstra: I also fixed the part with the "You're not" you might wanna check back on that. I hope its more understandable now.  
  
Hang on, you guys! There is still one more chapter to come. You know the drill: R&R! Bye!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
When I woke up the next morning, my back hurt like hell. I groaned and squirmed in the by now unbearably uncomfortable armchair, trying desperately to find a better sleeping position, but to no avail. The main problem was me needing more space to stretch my legs without them getting limp, which simply was impossible due to the design of the chair. Either I slept curled up like a pretzel, hence the hurting back, or with my blood circulation effectively cut off because my legs were hanging over one side of the chair.  
  
"Come 'ere, love," I heard his soft yet commanding voice from bed. Jack was awake, probably thanks to the commotion I had made, moving around and cursing softly. Well done, Valentina. Well done.  
  
"No, I...," I stifled a yawn, "I'll stay here. It's alright. Very comfortable, see," I desperately tried to look cozy, sprawled on that tormenting mahogany rack.  
  
"Come 'ere!" this time his voice is more insistent. "Don't make me rise an' get ya! Every bloody bone in me body hurts."  
  
Begrudgingly I stood up from my chair and walked over to lie down besides him. It was kind of awkward at first. I tried to put as much distance between us as possible, but he wouldn't have any of it, so I was pulled closer by a pair of strong arms in a matter of seconds. After desperately trying to keep up the illusion that I didn't enjoy it at all, I finally had to surrender to the fact that it was more than just enjoyable, it felt fantastic. A goofy grin spread on my face. I guess he already had me there, no matter how much I try to deny it.  
  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and everything but the feeling of being held in his arms faded into the background. His body warmth radiated from him and engulfed me, but it was not only the knowledge and the certainty that he was so close that made the whole experience so amazing, so utterly breath-taking. I knew that he enjoyed this as much as I did, that he liked being close to me and would not want to be anywhere else but here with me. In this very moment we were sharing the same thoughts, drifting away on a flood of pleasant feelings together.  
  
I snuggled closer to him with a content sigh, while - unbeknownst to me - my mind tried in one last ditch effort to remind me of something important. There had been something I had wanted to ask. I concentrated hard and finally after a while it all came back to me.  
  
"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" I finally asked, my voice sounded husky and extremely content.  
  
"Not everythin'," he admitted sleepily. His mouth was very close to my ear and every time he spoke his breath tickled my skin. It was sweet torture as I had sworn myself not to give in yet.  
  
"You were looking for me," I tried to volunteer.  
  
I felt him grin widely at the back of my head even without looking at him. "Aye, me darlin', I was," I could clearly hear an amused undertone in his voice. He knew precisely what I was getting at. That bastard!  
  
"So? Why was that?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm?" the sound was a rumble in his chest whose vibration spread throughout my entire body.  
  
"Was there any particular reason why you were looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, indeed. Me thinks it could 'ave been 'cause the atmosphere on board 'ad gotten unbearably dull," he chuckled mischievously, "The lack of banterin', annoyin' remarks an' complainin' was dreadfully disquietin'. Can drive even the most respectable pirate out of his wits, savvy?"  
  
In response my elbow hit him in the rips and he laughed in amusement. It was nothing more than a gentle nudge, as his friendly teasing made me grin - despite myself I might add - from ear to ear, though I tried hard to resist his well-hidden, yet irresistible charm.  
  
"Oh, if that's all I might as well leave now," I said light-heartedly, pretending to get out off bed. I didn't get very far.  
  
"Where d' ya think ya be going?!" he growled playfully and possessively rapped his arms around me.  
  
It turned out his playful mood was infectious and also able to chase away those troublesome thoughts for a while, but they have the tendency of turning up again sooner or later and after a few minutes they had reemerged with full intensity.  
  
"You said you used me for your plan," I finally reminded him. The echo of hurt feelings was still audible in my words.  
  
He sighed that was the part that was extremely difficult to explain. "I'm sorry 'bout that love, but it's true. I really did," he felt me tense beside him, "What's not true, however, is that I ever thought ya be only convenient. Never," his two index fingers hovered in front my face in emphasis of his words, "Never will ya, me love, be convenient. Yer excitin', beautiful and sharp witted, but never convenient."  
  
"It was a great adventure an' it was even more excitin' because ya were there with me."  
  
I felt relieved. His words had taken away some of the worries that had burdened my soul in the last few days. But only some!  
  
"Still, that's no reason why I should be staying here with you. If you could name me but one reason, one good reason, then I might reconsider my plans."  
  
"Only one? Well, that be easy then," he joked, "Ya'll be staying, because........," I could almost hear the noisy battle cries that announced the opening of his inner struggle. He cleared his throat nervously. Could it be? Was he scared to repeat what he had said the other night?  
  
I turned around so that our faces were merely inches apart. The expression in his chocolaty eyes was unusually soft; the hard edge that was an integral part of who he was had suddenly gotten a little bit smoother. There was so much warmth and tenderness in his gaze it made me shiver.  
  
"Yes?" my voice was barely more than a whisper. I needed to hear those words from him, just this once, just to know he was serious.  
  
"Because I love you," Jack said, looking me directly in the eye. I held his gaze in baffled fascination. Somehow he looked different than usually - almost vulnerable. It seemed to me that in this very moment I could look right into his soul. He had taken off his ever present mask for me, all the personas he played so expertly on an every day basis. I alone enjoyed the privilege of knowing who he truly was. That was a lot to ask for from a man like him - a pirate, a liar, a thief. Dissimulation was the art with which he earned his daily bread. Honesty was the greatest gift he had to offer and he was offering it to me. That was when I knew precisely what I had to do and what I had to say.  
  
"I love you, too," I replied softly and smiled at him, while my heart was beating quickly inside my chest and the butterflies in my stomach did a happy dance.  
  
His enormous grin threatened to break his face into two halves. "So that means ya'll be staying then?" relief was clearly audible in his voice. He scooted closer, our noses almost touching.  
  
"I guess so," I replied with a smile.  
  
"An' ya won't be going back t' swabbing the deck anymore, ya 'ave me word," he joked, coming closer and closer, while his eyes looked at me hungrily. Suddenly it felt like the temperature inside the room had risen a few degrees. My heartbeat accelerated and was hammering excitedly inside my chest.  
  
"What will I be doing then?"  
  
"That I will still 'ave t' think about," he trailed a line of butterfly kisses down my chin and by that time I was almost trembling with anticipation. "Maybe I should keep ya in me quarters for the rest of the journey," he continued teasing me, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb, while his eyes devoured me greedily.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan for a change," I smiled and pulled him closer, finally closing the small distance between us. I had kissed him before, but this time it was different. It held all the meaning it had lacked before. There was no need for pretence, only us both and the kiss we shared. The boundaries words represented were lifted away as we got lost in each other and the exquisite feelings we shared. The kiss itself was everything at once: sweet, passionate, addictive, dazzling..We didn't want to end it - ever, but sooner or later we had to come up for air.  
  
"I must have you know that we are disgustingly cute right now," I laughed in between kisses.  
  
"Aye," he kissed the tip of my nose, "but I always thought that be the point of all this," he smirked and I snuggled closer into his arms.  
  
"Oh, good," I purred contently, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Weeeeeell, that's it then. I hope you enjoyed reading the story (because I most certainly enjoyed writing it - fluffiness rocks *grins*). Take care, you guys, and thanks for the support! Bye! 


End file.
